Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Jasmine-.-Momo-chan
Summary: Melody, a Night Worlder born into a human mafia family that hates the Night World, particularly the Redfern family, gets a mission from her father. But what happens when that mission goes way out of proportion, & she meets her soulmate that she wants nothing more than to kill & forget, but she can't? What if that same soulmate doesn't want her to forget him? How will she cope?
1. Chapter 1: Back-fired Plan

**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

**Chapter 1: _Back-fired Plan._**

**Author's Note: **I love Night World and I've wanted to make a Fanfiction about this book for a while now. So here it is. I hope it is to everyone's liking.

**Summary: **Melody, a Night Worlder born into a human mafia family that hates the Night World with a fierce passion, especially the Redfern family, gets a mission from her father. But what happens when that mission goes way out of proportion and she meets her soulmate that she wants nothing more than to kill and forget, but can't? But what if that soulmate doesn't want her to forget him? How will her family react? How will the Night World? But the better question, how will she?

**Disclaimer: **It sucks, but it's true, I don't own the Night World series.:( But I do own my OOC's in this story and this plot, so it's all good!:D

* * *

_"Melody Wildpower that was my name, nothing special really, just a simple unique name given to me as a child that stuck with me till the end. Of course my last name was changed to Petrelli after I met my real family. Um, you see, I'm what you call "special" or "not normal." I was born in an unknown area and was left in a basket in the middle of nowhere with an ugly scrap of paper pinned to my blanket. How sad, I know—a tragedy to others, whatever. But that doesn't really matter to me right now, because thanks to those fucking son of a bitches that decided to leave me there, I have met my wonderful and ordinary family whom I just love and care for with all my heart._

_My mother—who I just love—raised me with the outmost tenderness that I could never hate her for long or at all for that matter. She is an honest mother, and the nicest mother anyone could ever meet, but, is still the most dangerous. You could say the lady was nuts when it came to using the knives. Shoot she scared even me, and I'm supposed to be some hot stuff in my turf._

_But anyway, my next two people are my brother and father. Now these two were really something else when it came to business. They knew exactly what to say or do when dealing with criminals. They were so good they could bring a mine full of money by just a single flick of a finger. They were the worst of the worst, and they were damned proud of it. And when you double crossed them, let's just say they wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in your head and watch as you suffered. _

_My father had decided to bring me into the family business at the age of ten after seeing my potential, not only pissing my brother off because he had to wait until he got older, but frightening my mother to almost kill him half to death when she heard the news. Now what was this family business you ask? Well it was simple, it was the mob. After training for so long, I was sent on my first job, as a bodyguard for my father. I was prepared, trained by all types of masters and learned to use almost every kind of weapon you could think of … You could say I was born to be a killer. Lost in the world and feeling all alone, I trained to mean something in this God forsaken world as I was the only one of my kind, at that time. However, to say I would meet someone almost as close as me as to what I was, was an understatement. How unfortunate to say, I had slaughtered my first vampire after losing two of the greatest people I had ever met. That day, not only did I save my father's life, but I had earned a name in my mob family, as they all soon learned to respect me. I also had realized that I wasn't alone in the world._

_I was assigned to be my father's main assassin since then, killing every single thug he sent to me, and never missing a single kill, except for one—John Quinn. He was the only one that lived after facing me or more like I lived after facing him. The idea of losing to this man has never left my mind since, up until my fresh years of seventeen now, almost about to be eighteen in a few days... I've spent eight years solely on this job, and really, I didn't mind. It paid well and paid the bills, so it really didn't matter to me, as long as the job got done._

_...However, now that I'm getting older, and am now barely starting my senior year this year. I was beginning to think of other things other than just killing and living the life of a mobster. There was so much more out there that I want to see, so much more that I want to do, that I have committed to finally getting the balls and telling my dad straight up. The only problem was the only time I ever get the balls is when we're on a job...and after today I don't think I'll be thinking about doing it for a while."_

"Melody, Melody! Are you listening to me?"

Melody turned from the window to her friend; Ginger Miller was her name. A she-devil when it came to close combat fighting. She was a tall beauty, with long waist length blonde hair and gorgeous piercing blue eyes. Like Melody, she wore a suit, with no shirt in the bottom, only hers was white. Melody on the other hand wore black, loving the snug good feel of her costume made suit. Melody had warned her about wearing white on a job, stating that the white was only going to be stained by blood once they were done. But Ginger always waved it off, saying, "that was the whole point." The blood in her suit created art; whatever that meant. Melody just called her what she was, a "Psycho," earning her the finger. Melody would smirk after that, enjoying their little jokes they occasionally had.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm listening to you." Melody moved away some dark brown hair from her face, eyeing her friend with those unnaturally blue eyes of hers. If Ginger's eyes were gorgeous, then Melody's eyes just popped. They were like the rarest sapphire blue eyes any one had ever seen. They were so otherworldly; they almost glowed. They were like Jewels in the night sky: beautiful and dangerous.

"Oh yeah, what did I say?" Ginger puffed out her cheeks childishly; her pretty face reddening from her cheekbones.

Melody sighed, giving her an exasperated look, but smiled nonetheless. "You said you met this guy that you possibly think you're falling in love with and he invited you to a club downtown this Sunday, and you're telling me to go because you're too scared to go alone. Did I miss anything?" Melody smiled to her professionally, like an actor should. She showed her, her pearly whites.

The car stopped.

She stepped out of the car, glancing away from her friend, whom she knew was now glaring at her.

"Ha-haha-ha! Very funny my Me-lo-dy," Ginger mocked. With her two fingers she used them like legs and walked up Melody's nose. Melody made a face, and swatted her hand away, making her way to the trunk of the car, where her brother Peter already stood reloading his guns and placing them in their holsters, where they belonged. He wore black on black, with white overalls, and his sleeves pulled up to his arms (his muscles protruding from his arms) and nothing more, not caring that his holster was showing. He had been seated in the black Mercedes-Benz along with the two girls, listening to Ginger babble on and on about her new boyfriend, and really he was tired of it.

He nodded to Melody as she stood by him and also did the same. Placing her black leathered gloves on first, Melody clocked back her guns and placed them in her holster, inside her suit, exposing her white and black tuxedo bra. She looked like she were about to murder someone. The vein on her side forehead practically popped as Ginger clinged to her as Melody listened to her constant whining.

"But I'm serious! You seriously need to come! Please say you will! Please! Please! Please!"

"_Alright_! Anything so you could shut up now!"

Peter and she looked relieved as nothing but quiet tranquility was heard. But that didn't last long as Ginger's eagerness took over. She jumped on Melody, who was a whole head shorter than her, and that was only when her heels weren't on.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squeezed until the breath was sucked out of Melody.

Melody slapped her brother's arm, until she gained his attention.

He lifted a bored dark brow at her, questioningly, lighting his cig.

"What," he said nonchalantly.

"...Get...her...off...of...me...before...I...kill...her," Melody attempted to say, with as much air as she could get; her face turning a darker shade, almost purple.

Peter sighed out, exhaling the smoke in his lungs, and casually said, "alright, alright. You're killing my arm," he said to his sister. Melody held on tighter, bringing him closer.

"...She's...killing...me...!"

Peter gave her a stressed look, before shaking his head. "Alright, alright, that's enough. Get off my sister, before you kill her you damned hermaphrodite," her brother said rudely, making his way to the blonde girl, who was still joyously crushing the smaller girl from under her. He picked her up, plucking her off of Melody, and set her down on the other side beside him.

Melody gasped as she sucked in precious air.

"Oh sweet mother of God!" she said after while of non-stop coughing. She held onto her neck and glared at Ginger who looked worried for her.

"Don't...you...ever...do...that...for...as...long...as...you...live...or...so...help...me...I...will...strangle...you...to...death...with...my...teeth!" Melody sucked in a breath each time she said a word to her friend. They could see her canines and premolars which were abnormally jagged compared to other humans as she talked. They stuck out sometimes, but people never really paid them much attention, assuming that's just how her teeth looked. They really weren't that obvious if people didn't really look.

Her brother dropped the cig to the ground, crushing it with his foot, and instead chose to chew on a toothpick as he grinned at his sister, devilishly.

She gave him a piercing glare.

"What?" she snapped, rubbing at her throat.

"Nothin'." he lifted his hands surrendering, but still held onto that cocky grin of his, chewing away.

"Yeah, it better be nothing." Melody nodded her head at him.

Ginger slowly walked up to her and placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry about that Mel's."

Melody looked up to her. "It's fine. You didn't mean it in a bad way. Now c'mon, we've got a job to do!"

"Right!" her team shouted back to her. They were all thugs and only four of them, which she liked. She didn't like big groups, preferring really to stick with a small group then a big cluster. They made their way to the gigantic garage, as she snapped her fingers for them to stop before it. All four of them stopped behind her. "Mikey." The bald man with sunglasses walked up to her. "I want you on the roof. Cloak yourself where even I can't see you, got that?" She grabbed him by his collar as he said, "Right Boss!"

"And wait for my signal!"

He made to leave.

"Oh, and Mikey!" He turned back to her.

"Yeah Boss?"

"Make sure you're packed with wooden bullets as well. We wouldn't want our little friends to gain one on us, now would we?"

"No Boss, we wouldn't!"

He scurried off.

"The rest of you, you're with me," Melody ordered. _It's time to end this shit_, she thought, walking, glaring at the cool silver sliding door before her. She wasn't amused as she walked up to it, placing her sunglasses on so the sun wouldn't irritate her eyes as much. She really couldn't fathom why on earth her father would want to make business with these guys again when the last time hadn't gone so well. But she wasn't really one to question her father that often. She just did the job and that was it, only giving her opinion when she needed to.

She glanced at her reflection in a broken mirror on the floor. Yup, she looked good. She turned away and in front of her. She looked badass. Shit, she felt badass.

Her brother and another one of her goons got in front of her to open the sliding doors of the warehouse where they'd meet their so called "_acquaintances_." She walked in, along with her three other partners. She was the first to come in, walking a little bit ahead of them all, her black and white heels clicking as she walked. She walked like she was on the runway, strong, tall, and lusciously graceful; like a cat. _No_, she thought, _more like a tiger. _She smirked to herself, enjoying that thought for a split second, before it was gone again and erased from her features.

"So these Redfern's," Melody heard her brother say. "How bad exactly are they?"

Melody looked at him. That was right; Peter had never met these guys before. This was the first time he was meeting a Redfern. Their father had kept him away from really crazy jobs for a while, meaning the _supernatural_, seeing as he had just started the family business only three years ago and also because her father was really worried. So when their father finally decided that Peter was ready, and after a while of testing him out to see how good he was, their father finally decided to let him come on a job with Melody. Although, don't get him wrong, Peter was a crazy guy. He knew how to take care of himself, even against a supernatural creature. Melody would like to laugh and say straight up that he was a thug himself, always getting what he wants. He was an amazing guy, never scared of anything—very admirable—even she admired his courage. However, she wasn't stupid; she knew on the down low, that Peter had been fighting vamps and werewolves. She knew, but she just never said anything.

"Really bad, enough to almost get killed by them," she said.

He grinned down to her. "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

The smile completely faded off his face, his feature, unreadable. He looked lost, as if he were remembering something in the near distant past. "So, I'm guessing the reason your saying it like that is because one of these guys was the one that almost killed you once upon a time in the distant past?"

Melody didn't say anything, but she didn't have to, the twitch on her lip said it all.

"How many are there?" she heard her brother ask her changing the subject all of a sudden, standing right beside her and viewing the other door right in front of them. He was doing it for her, for comforting reasons. She was thankful for that.

Melody sniffed the air, closing her eyes, focusing on that rather than John Quinn, and letting the sensation, the perfume like scent clinging to their enemies bodies, fill her up, as she slowly followed their trails with her mind.

She opened her eyes again.

"There are only four of them, like us, coming this way," she told him.

Peter understood, he nodded to her, and then to the two behind them, telling them to be ready for anything with just that move.

The door, in front of them, slid open and in walked in a dark-haired diva. She strolled in, swaying her hips. She looked like a queen: strong, tall, and filled with confidence and power. In the rear of her walked in two dark-haired Indian looking males that could quite possibly be twins from what Melody could see, their brown eyes scanned around as their heads swayed with them everywhere their eyes would go, almost looking like dogs. Nevertheless, from all of them, only one stood out from all three of the onyx haired crew. Alongside the female stood an uncaring looking boy; no, he wasn't a boy, but a tall man, with a strong back to go with him. He just looked too bored to be there, like he had seen way too much to get excited about anything anymore.

He had a bronze complexion. But what really brought him out were his gold tresses, and most of all those glittering gold eyes that locked with her blue. Everything about him just spoke gold and perfect! He had a Godly complexion that just glowed. He was no king; no, on the contrary, he was a man perfectly fitted to be a _God_. Never in her life had she seen a man like this. He made her knees want to buckle over. It was like he was seeing right through her glasses, once their eyes met, like he was seeing into her soul, which was absurd, because no man could see into her soul, unless she wanted them to! But that never stopped her from noticing how gorgeous he was. Melody almost sucked in a breath of air as time suddenly started moving again. She hadn't noticed that time had stopped for her, and all her focus was on him and nothing more. Her eyes grew at the absurdity.

However, it was broken by the sound of her name being called. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Melody Petrelli and her little...lackeys to." The girl gave the others in her crew one look over with her hawk looking yellow eyes, making her look like an animal rather than a human. Kind of like how Melody always looked.

"Lily," Melody acknowledged.

"How nice of you to drop in," Melody said none too kindly. "I see you also brought a few..._acquaintances_."

"Oh these guys? Their nothing. Daddy just gave them to me for my birthday. But I don't see why, if they're going to _die_ anyways." Lily gave the twins dark looks, and waved them off uncaringly. The brothers didn't react at all at her remark. It was like they accepted the idea of it—of death.

Melody frowned at this.

"Ah, but still," Lily said with a faked smile, much to fake to be called cute. "I'd like to introduce my new partner." She wrapped her arms around golden boy's arm.

"What happened to the other one?" Melody asked curiously.

"Mm, he had to be..._discarded_," Lily said with a haughty tone; her stare filled with so much cold evil, Melody could see.

"...Well isn't that..._unfortunate_."

"Oh? Is it really? I think it's more—how do you say it? _Exciting!_" She finished keeping her yellow eyes on Melody. A psychotic smile played on her face.

She was trying to get a reaction from Melody, Melody could tell, but it wasn't going to happen. Melody was a trained diplomat. She knew how to keep a poker face when she had to. Melody saw as the guy beside Lily—golden boy, rolled his eyes and gave Lily a disgusted look, before it changed to its normal features. She refrained from lifting a curious brow at him.

But sadly to say, her brother was a different case. "Cool," said Peter grinning, chewing on his toothpick.

Lily's dangerous eyes slowly wandered to him, finally noticing him for the first time.

"_Well_," she rolled her tongue, finding Peter much interesting. "Who might this be?" she questioned Melody, tilting her head, slightly. "A lover perhaps?"

Peter snorted under his breath. "Not at all. How about more like brothers," he told her.

This caught Lily's attention; she lifted both her brows fascinated. She looked between them both. "Is that so? You both look nothing alike to be called siblings," Lily said much too bluntly, looking between Melody's soft creamy skin and Peter's olive colored one.

Melody gave her a glare from under her glasses, wondering where she was going with this.

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "Then again, I can't judge, seeing as Rider and I look nothing alike. Don't you all agree?" She cuddled closer to the guy, whose name was known as Rider. He looked like he wanted to push her away.

"Of course we don't look alike, Lily. We're not even related," golden boy said to her, finally speaking for the first time, and this time actually pushing her off him. His voice was just as uninterested as his expression showed. It sent goose bumps spiraling down Melody's skin. She held back a shiver, and refrained from admitting that the voice caught her appeal more than she liked.

"Yeah, we're not, but you'll always be my little brother," Lily cooed to him, rubbing her palm on his cheek, lustfully. The touch looked like something a lover would do, rather than a sister. The guy didn't push her off this time, letting her do what she wants this time, making his body look loyal to her. But his eyes said differently, burning with defiance, like he was being forced to let her do what she liked. No surprise there. Her kind always looked chained up to Melody, that's why she would never decide to be a part of the Night World, choosing to stay in the light and mingle with the humans, who thought no less of her.

Melody didn't know why, but the way the girl got closer to golden boy, pissed her off even more. Melody grits her teeth. She told herself it was because she didn't like being ignored.

"How about we cut the crap here and get to business, hm? I have more important places to be than here talking about _looks_," Melody said very authoritatively, looking like a boss.

The strange boy looked at her again, his eyes shining with this uncertainty, Melody could not comprehend. It was the first emotion she noticed besides boredom. She tried her best to ignore him. She didn't know what had gotten into her, getting so caught up in this man's eyes that she didn't even know. It was so taboo of her to be acting this way. She was a very much focused person when it came to a job—maybe the best focused when working, and yet, she was losing her focus over a boy—so quickly!

_How bizarre._

She could have sworn she saw a hint of amusement in the guy's eyes as she looked away, frustrated with herself. Maybe she just wanted out more than she had anticipated and was now beginning to slack off. How unprofessional of her.

Lily stared her down, her eyes showed her rage, but her looks outside her soul looked very calm and collected. She giggled, and said, "oh how rude of me! I shouldn't have strayed from business. Let's begin, shall we?"

Melody nodded curtly, and said, "do you have the stuff?"

"Oh now." Lily snapped her fingers, looking quite lost. Melody and her brother gave her a 'what' look. "You see, we do have the stuff," Lily said very coldly, very uncaringly, very..._sarcastically_.

Melody watched her acting, expectedly.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Bring it out so we could see it," Peter said. Melody could just imagine his sensitive hands as they twitched, itching for his gun, to feel that trigger under his finger. She knew he was feeling the same as she.

This bitch was acting sarcastically for a reason.

"...But that's just the thing. We're not going to give it to you, _Peter_ _Petrelli_." Lily finally lifted her gaze to meet his. Her voice now mirroring an arctic wind, as her face was now ridden of all that false humor she just displayed earlier.

She looked between both siblings, feeling a slay smirk surface on her face.

"That's right we know your name."

Peter at first looked a bit shaken, but soon recovered; he pulled out both his guns from his holster. "Nah, nah! How do you know my name?" He pointed the two guns at her. This was the first time either of them ever met. He had never even seen this girl around. He was certain; a girl like that can never be seen unnoticed. She was just too eerily beautiful—out of this world more like it.

Lily walked like as if a gun wasn't pointed at her, to the other side of golden boy—Rider, without a worry in the world.

"We know all of your names," she said to them. "And your friends names, and your families names ... We know everything about you all."

Now it was time for Ginger and Bobby to freak out.

"What the fuck!" said Bobby. "Mel's did you hear that? This fuckin' chick is talkin' crazy!"

"You can't be serious!"

Ginger and Bobby both pulled out their guns now.

It was only Melody who stayed calm, keeping her eyes on Lily. The only sign that said she was getting angry were her blue orbs that turned into slits, like wild cat eyes, concealed from them and the low growl threatening to surface from within her, but nothing more.

Calmly she said, "Lily Redfern. Are you threatening the Petrelli family?"

Peter relaxed a bit, getting back his cool, he said, "I don't know what your intentions are. But whatever it is, do you really believe you can walk away, without paying a dime to my father, and expect to stay alive, all at once?" He chewed on his toothpick some more, he could feel a smile starting to make its way to his mouth. So what if they knew his name. _That didn't change anything_, he thought indulged. He chuckled under his breath. Melody could almost hear the sound of excitement coming off of him. She could tell he was beginning to like this turn of events.

Melody felt a grin coming on from his foolishness. She felt like shaking her head.

"Oh, but you see, our assignment was never to give you back your money," Lily spoke very briefly aware of their change in behavior. They both looked to her kind of seeing where this was leading to.

"Lily," said Rider, almost warningly.

"Then way are you here?" Melody heard her brother's grip grow tight around his gun; their eyes flicking to Rider questioningly.

Lily ignored him.

"Because Hunter Redfern has a message for the Petrelli family, _'you disgusting vermin, stay the fuck out of a world you don't belong!_" Her eyes looked deadly, filled with hatred as she stared at the two siblings, Melody could practically feel it radiating off of her. "And by that, he meant, kill _the Petrelli siblings_!" Her eyes looked wild.

Peter snorted. "That's it? Are you sure that first one wasn't from you? I'm pretty sure it was from you. It sure sounded like it was from you," Peter pestered on with a smart tone.

Lily gave him a wrathful look. "It was from _both_, you disgusting vermin!"

"_Touchy_," Peter rolled his tongue. "Obviously some people don't know how to take a joke," Peter mocked her some more. "Well tell Hunter Redfern." He grew serious. "That I was born into this world to. So if he wants me out, he's gonna have to take me out by force, himself, permanently, cause I ain't going nowhere."

Melody grinned then, loving her brother more than ever then. She couldn't have said it any better than he already had.

Lily's lip twitched upwards, turning into a cold-blooded sneer. "Hm, I'll make sure he gets the message, right after your _dead_!" she yelled out to them. She placed to fingers to her lips and with all her might whistled out.

"Eat up, gentlemen!" she said, signaling the two twins.

Blood curtailing snarls erupted from the two coca colored twins, as they barked out to the siblings and their crew, savagely. They got on their bare hands, and crouched down like savage animals preparing for a kill. Their bodies deforming them gruesomely, as long black hair protruded from their bodies. A dog's snout began to distort their faces, as jagged teeth stuck out of their mouths disgustingly. Their palms turned into paws and their pupils grew large. The whole process looked disgusting, yet quick and quite interesting.

Peter placed one of his guns back in its holster, eyeing the two transforming boys, intriguingly with his other still pointed out at the enemy.

"You're putting your gun away?" Melody looked bemused.

"Yeah, I'll only be needing one for these bozos." Peter shrugged his shoulder, cockily.

Melody snickered at him.

"Fine," she said, taking off her heels. "Then you wouldn't mind holding these for me." She handed him her shoes. No way in hell was she going to dirty her new heels.

Peter looked at her stupidly. "You can't be serious?"

Melody gave him a look saying she was.

With a defeated sigh, he took the shoes. "Fine!"

"Stop wasting time! I want all of them dead in less than ten minutes you fucking mutts!" Lily shrieked to her dogs, catching everyone's attention. "Now move it!" she ordered pointing a finger to the Petrelli siblings.

At that order the dogs sprinted off, barking like bull dogs: frightening and threatening. They moved fast through the large building. But not fast enough to be blinding. Melody guessed they thought her crew was no match for them, so they ran without a worry in the world.

Boy, were they wrong.

Peter casually moved his gun to one of the bigger beasts and two his front paws, and said, "...Bang!" He fired, hitting his target perfectly on his shoulder.

The beast fell over, yelping loudly from the shot, surprising everyone. His brother stopped for a moment; his fierce eyes wielding his surprised anxiety for his brother. He grew mad with barbarism as his blazing eyes turned to the two siblings. He wasn't playing anymore, this was now personal.

"Silver," Peter told Melody, snickering, "works all the time. Now fetch!" he ordered his sister, grinning madly at her.

Melody flipped him off. "Fuck you!" Nonetheless she still ran forward, with a speed that no human could muster. She discarded her glasses, removing her coat, leaving herself only in her bra and pants. She revealed her unique eyes to them, and leaped over the wounded werewolf and to the other that jumped for her. She grinned at it and screamed with all her might, feeling herself growl out at the same time, "_Now_!"

She heard the sound of a sniper rifle being shot. And with a quickness felt her body transform. It was amazing, the feeling she got when transforming. It was like nothing she'd ever be able to describe; it was just so powerful, like a rush even. Her bones twisted and cracked from within her, moving about in her body, as white hair came out of her from everywhere in her profile, black stripes formed a pattern all over her body, as her face pulled out and pushed in, whiskers popped out from either sides of her upper lip, as her teeth lengthened to disturbing lengths. Her hands changed into large cat paws; her nails stuck out dangerously. Her muscles grew, she felt heavier, stronger, and faster, almost too dangerous to be alive. She was a predator. Her holster ripped off. She had become a tigress. A loud roar left her lips as she tackled the dark wolf down, stunning him once again. She bit into his jugular instantly killing him as she felt his blood wildly slip into her mouth, tasting him, her slit eyes grew wide as she drank his blood, feeling her senses heighten.

The sound of Lily's angry surprise rang loudly into Melody's twitching cat ears as she shrieked. "What! She's a _shapeshifter_! Why didn't I know this! Why weren't we informed?!" she shouted to anyone that could hear. Her surprise couldn't be any more beautiful than it was. _That was impossible, a shifter working with mundane?! _Lily's anger boiled over as she continued to scream, barking to her worthless dogs who didn't even last very long. "That is against all Night Worlder's policies!"

_What was wrong with it?_ Melody wondered, glaring at her. _And I thought she knew everything about us. _She had figured she would already know seeing as this wasn't the first time she has shifted in front of a Redfern before. Although, all of the garbage she had shifted in front of had died, all besides one—Quinn.

Melody was really angry that Quinn hadn't been the one to show up, after all she did only accept this job because one: the people her father was planning to work with were, again, _supernatural_. And two: Quinn was in that group. But no, instead she had to work with this bitch, Lily.

Boy was she happy it was over, and very soon too.

The gun shot from before had missed Lily, Melody figure disappointedly as she saw no wounds on the girl; she watched Rider as he held Lily to him. Lily pushed him away roughly. _So that's how, _Melody thought, eyeing Rider. He must have pushed Lily out of the way before she could have been shot. She snarled.

Rider watched Melody just as stunned, but then it changed as he said, "a Night Worlder working for a human...how unusual," he mused, finally looking interested._ This woman was just full of surprises._

A tiger's growl left her throat as she stealthily moved closer to them; her face scrunched back, exposing her teeth. Another animalistic sound came from behind her as Melody turned, to see a wolf a few sizes taller than her staring at her, it was the same wounded wolf Peter had shot earlier.

_Fucking Peter,_ she thought. _Why couldn't he have finished the job!_ She thought about this some more, until finally she knew why. _Because it would be more fun this way, for him...that fucker._

The wolf hurled at her. She side-stepped him, fighting him off as they both bit into each other, crashing into each other. Each one trying to get the upper hand, as the other tried to bring the other down. He cut her by her cheek as he bit into her shoulder, causing her to shriek. She pushed him off, roughly, opening her wound even more. He stumbled. She hissed at him. Seeing an opening, she took it, taking him down and clawing his face in, and with all her might smashing his face in with her oversized paw. She glared down at the dead thing, before turning from him.

Peter had decided in that moment, to run passed her, shooting like a madman, each shot he took he laughed out even louder.

Lily and Rider dodged everyone, without even breaking a sweat. Ginger and Bobby made to move closer to them, unnoticed.

_I see now. Peter is only a distraction. Good,_ she mentally thought; her body already healing. That'd give them a chance with at least one of them. Ginger and Bobby were fast. Be that as it may, they weren't used to fighting vampires like she was or Peter was.

She watched the blonde male as he watched behind him, noticing the other two and at the same time was careful not to get shot. But Rider also watched her, as she watched him, and to her bafflement he smirked at her.

"What? Are you going to watch me all day or are you ever going to move, doll?" he asked her.

Melody let out a snarl at his call, crouching down dangerously.

He chuckled. "Oh, did I anger you? Don't tell me you're mad because I called you _doll_ now, are you? I mean I'd at least assume you'd like it after the way you've been looking at me? I thought at any moment you were going to pounce at me and throw me down, and practically rape me with how much intensity your eyes held."

Melody felt her ears flick down, bashfully, before going back up. If she were human she would have blushed madly red and denied all of his accusations.

"Aw, how cute, you're embarrassed."

_That was it!_ Melody snarled at him and jumped at him, aiming for his neck.

He easily dodged, sidestepping every attack she threw at him, and not once making a move to attack her back. He was fast and obviously not human. But then, what was he? He grinned at her then, exposing his fangs at her then. _So that's what he was,_ she thought. _A bloody fucking vampire!_ This was the first time someone had ever lasted really long with her against a fight.

He was playing with her, Melody knew. She hated when men teased her, it was so annoying! She thought he was cute at first, but now, he was the devil!

She launched at him, her eyes overrun by fury. She wanted him dead!

His eyes grew into bulks, as she blitzes him, crushing him under her. He saw her satisfied look. But what really got to Rider was not his life flashing before his eyes, but what he felt once her paw connected with him; that same paw that sat on his chest, crushing his chest. A spark flew between them so strong, it stopped Melody mid kill. Her bloodied mug was inches from his face. Her hefty breaths brushed his face, passed his rich hair. Her eyes connected with his in ways she had never felt before. She felt that weird tug at her soul again. A chilling jolt went down her spine, and she was almost certain she wasn't the only one feeling it.

She couldn't stop staring into his eyes, she felt connected to him, _but how?_ God, she felt mind blown. She was so confused and dizzy at the same time. Her head swayed slightly by it. She felt like she were about to fall on top of him. Melody hadn't noticed herself changing back to normal as she faced him. The paw on his chest was no longer a paw, but a small delicate female hand. She looked bewildered at it, and back at him. What had happened? Why had she turned back? Why was she so scared...scared to hurt him? There was something wrong with her, she thought. All her emotions were going crazy. And the worst part about it all was that she was scared, scared of what she was feeling; scared that he just might be feeling what she was feeling ... Melody couldn't hide it anymore, her mask she had practiced to cling onto so strongly had crumpled—spilling—falling over—splattering on the ground in her mind, and the mental part was, she could feel his falling as well. Her fear showed, displayed on her frontage. She tried to get as far away from him, to move as far away from him as possible. She pulled away from him.

_This wasn't happening to me,_ she thought falling flat on her ass. She was still in her underwear.

"N-no wait." She felt a bigger hand grab onto her hand.

He snatched her hand, pulling her to him. His voice had changed drastically. It was no longer as obnoxious as before. No, she could still distinctly hear that strong-ness that she had heard not that long ago, but she could now hear something else, a sweetness she had never heard before, a sound that she was probably positive he had only ever used with her or someone very dear to him. Melody stared at him worriedly. But the crazy part was she wanted to wait. She wanted to stay with him, to listen to what he had to say.

He moved in closer to her, placing a cool hand on her bloodstained cheek. Her cheek flushed pink.

"Don't go," she heard him say. He stared deep into her eyes, into her colorful soul.

He smiled to her, showing her the most magnetizing smile Melody had ever seen. By instinct she touched his perfectly framed lips. It didn't bother him. On the contrary, it pleased him.

"I knew you were special the moment I laid eyes on you ... I've finally found you, my other half." Like in a trance, Melody felt his words slowly sink in, non-comprehensively. She wondered what that meant.

She was brought back to reality, when an ample carcass durably fell to the ground right across from her. She stared at it stunned.

"Mikey!" she heard Peter scream.

"Melody! What the fuck are you doing! Kill the fuckin' bastard, now! Mikey's dead, you idiot!"

Her eyes shifted to Peter, still dumbstruck. He was bloodied, beaten, and battered, but he was still holding out strong fighting against Lily. And from what Melody could see Lily wasn't in any better position. She momentarily switched to the other side to see Ginger lying on the floor ... dead or alive? She couldn't tell. She panicked. Bobby nimbly tried to get to her, dragging himself as much as he could. His leg was split in half; she could mildly see the bone protruding from out of his black pants.

"Melody!"

"Fucking human! Why don't you just die already!" Lily complained.

Peter panted hard, but didn't say a word, choosing to focus instead. He held a wooden knife in his hand, no bigger than a regular kitchen knife.

"Everyone," Melody whispered.

She looked at her hand that was still holding Rider's. She gapped at it sullenly. What was she doing?

"Melody?" she heard Rider's soft voice speak up.

That did it. Suddenly she got up, pulling her hand away. She messed up, she messed up big time!

She placed a hand to a short blade as long as her waist attached to her backside, hidden from view on her waist. "...I'm not going to kill you," she told him because she had the impression that she couldn't do it. "So...please...just stay here...d-don't do anything rash."

Turning away she ran towards her brother to try and save him.

Sounds of wild animals resonated all over the compound as werewolves of many shapes and sizes crowded into the big building. Why hadn't she noticed them before? She wondered in the back of her mind. She cast them away after, giving her attention to the two fighting up ahead. They were more important than anything else. She watched with a bitter taste in her mouth as the evil bitch herself got the upper hand on Peter by a mere large graze on his back thigh. He looked bug-eyed. Lily flipped him over, slamming him right on his back, hard. He let out a wail of hurt, spasming from the pain. His knife, the only thing that could probably save his life, slid away from him and his gun just a few feet from the two.

In top speed, the fastest she could muster, Melody looked like a blur as she passed by many littered objects in the gloom warehouse, cutting passed wolf after wolf that got in her way, somehow taking them out, if not fully then temporarily, hitting spots, joints in their bodies that refrained them from moving for a while. She had the upper hand, so to speak, passing by these beasts, and like a cat, sidestepping countless of them. She had to get to the gun before anything bad happened to her brother.

Lily ripped off a thin metal pole from its place and held it high up above him. She looked like a maniac. "Now, die into oblivion human scum!" she shouted, hostile, sounding like a loon.

Running up to the gun and expeditiously picking it up, Melody turned and pointed the thing at Lily.

"Hey, bitch!" she hollered at the other girl, her face as dour as she felt.

Lily turned to the call.

"Get the fuck away from my brother, you crazy bitch!"

Melody shot out, aiming for her.

Lily ducked out of the way in time. She looked up smugly. "Hah! You missed!" She turned to Peter. "And now you're dead!"

It was Melody's turn to look wolfish. "No. I really didn't."

Non-comprehensive, Lily quickly turned her head to see what she meant and saw the bullet hit the large fuel tank at the far side of the corner. It exploded.

Melody rashly jumped on top of Peter bracing herself. Feeling as the heat burned her flesh off her back. She cried out, holding onto her brother.

The wolves shrilled, scurrying off, leaving the premises.

Melody heard Lily's agonizing scream, as she fell over, holding onto her face.

"Rider," Lily cried clutching her face.

"...Help me," she sounded so small.

Melody with the last ounce of strength she had left, got up, on her knees. She watched the vampire, roll in pain. Melody's face was filled with soot, blood, and smog as it clung to her. She felt very disheveled.

The fire grew massively, clinging to the walls of the building, and her back was agonizingly in pain. She felt her blood dripping of her wounds.

A distinct silhouette of a man made its way out of the dark burning fog.

Rider walked out of the mist and towards them, to the girl crying for him on the ground. He watched Melody, as she watched him in a dreamlike state; she was worn out. She had just about reached her limit. But she no matter what, she still hung onto the blade in her hand, refusing to give into darkness. She had discarded the gun, seeing as there were no more bullets in it.

"Well, what are you waiting for," she said, murmuring dejectedly, but the fire in her icy blue eyes never leaving. "Isn't this your big chance? Kill me already and be done with it." Melody glared at him. "Isn't this what you all came for, to prove a point…?"

"...Don't I get a say?" Rider finally spoke.

"No! Just do it." Melody looked away, scowling.

Rider chuckled dryly. "What a stubborn ass my destined is," he said faintly, exhaling. Melody was about to turn to him and say she didn't know what the fuck he was talking about, when he spoke first, beating her to it.

"I won't kill you." He gave her a deadpanned gaze.

Melody's glazed look looked up to him quizzically.

"...Why?"

"No reason at all. I just don't feel like it is all." He shrugged his shoulders, inscrutable, bending down and scooping Lily's now unconscious body up and off the ground.

He walked away from her, turning his back to her. "See ya doll, until the next time we meet again." He casually waved at her. He turned his head slightly to see her one last time, before leaving the place all together.

"...Mel's."

She collapsed hearing her brother's last word, falling into darkness. They were safe now. Hopefully he'd get them out before the whole place caved in, or worse, the cops showed up. Melody couldn't help but think however, that this was the second time a vampire had walked away from her and allowed her to live, but what bugged her even more was that they were both...Redfern's. She lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Old Habits Die Hard

**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

**Chapter 2: **_**Old Habits Die Hard. **_

**Summary: **Melody, a Night Worlder born into a human mafia family that hates the Night World with a fierce passion, especially the Redfern family, gets a mission from her father. But what happens when that mission goes way out of proportion and she meets her soulmate that she wants nothing more than to kill and forget, but can't? But what if that soulmate doesn't want her to forget him? How will her family react? How will the Night World? But the better question, how will she?

**Disclaimer: **And it still ain't mind, nough said.

* * *

"Someone help us!" A gruff male voice called out desperately through the halls of the mansion.

A group of thugs scurried around in a hurry, frightfully running around all over the big mansion, trying their best to get outside to help the injured as quickly as they could, careful not to bump into one another. Most of them, the more authoritative bunch in the group yelled out orders to the newer, fresher bunch in the group. Their fear streaked faces stained with sweat.

"Hurry, we need to get them inside!"

"Make sure you're careful! They're really messed up..."

"…Jesus that's a lot of blood…!"

"And don't drop them," came the command of the older bigger males.

A door burst open suddenly, slamming into the wall from how much force they put into it, and out came out a frail woman with long brown hair and brown eyes with a healthy Hispanic tan. She had looked like she once had a young face, a child's face, and she still did, only it now held an oldness to it, a kind of tiredness to it. The expression on her face looked rattled, like something had suddenly startled her up from her sleep.

"What in the world is going on out here?" questioned Mrs. Petrelli to one of the many maids, making her way out of her grand room, looking all around her, the loud uproar awakening her from her long slumber. She walked out to the hard brown wood hall with pure white walls and elegant designs etched in them, barely dodging passerby's as countless thugs ran past her. She looked bewilderedly at them.

"Oh, Mrs. Petrelli, please! You shouldn't be out here in such a time, you should be resting!" said the same maid Mrs. Petrelli had spoken to, jittery, with a large stack of white towels in her hands. She was making her way to the front of the house in a rapid paste. But why on earth was she? Mrs. Petrelli had no clue, but the maids eyes that read of fright said otherwise. She saw as Mrs. Petrelli made her way out of her room still not listening. The maid looked a bit anxious, like she didn't want her mistress there at the moment, like she had done something wrong; although, she hadn't, which was very strange to Mrs. Petrelli.

Mrs. Petrelli, for a moment, stared at her quizzically, forgetting the fray that was happening around her for that split measly second and just watched her, while subconsciously wondering that exact something. What had she done wrong—that even sweat poured down her brows?

The younger woman's eyes dilated from Mrs. Petrelli's suspicious stare, and looking everywhere but her. A bit curious, but yet not so much, Mrs. Petrelli paid her no mind after that, casting her nervousness aside, to the back of her mind as nothing important, seeing as so many other people ran around boisterously for who knows what. She felt she was going to get to the bottom of this one way or the other. The scene of her husband's men running rampant and almost colliding with her made the woman in her forties fretful. After all it's not every day she gets to see a bunch of mobsters running around so down right havoc.

"Oh please, I've done plenty of resting as it is. Now tell me, what is going on here—?"

**"Rrrraaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"**

The maid's eyes widened as a cold ripple ran down her spine at the sound; she lost her voice and never had a chance to speak before a bloodcurdling shout resonated from the front of the house, down stairs. It was agonizing, horrid even. It sounded frightening, like someone was truly in so much brutal pain, tortured even. It stunned the maid and Mrs. Petrelli who looked absolutely shaken by the sound and almost fell to the ground because of it. She had to hold out to something and catch herself before she fell. An audible sound of something left her lips that could quite possibly be called fright. A shaky hand came up to her lips.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Be careful!"

"God—look at her!"

"No human could survive this!"

"There's so much blood!"

"Someone help me bring her in!"

"I can't hold her down!"

"Be careful!"

The shouts began again, getting louder and louder, ringing in Mrs. Petrelli's mind. But she could hardly focus on them. Her mind was still lingering on that scream…

_What was that...?_ Her subconscious tried to work for her as her brain, so suddenly, felt like mush. She could hear the discrete chaos her husband's men were making downstairs as they scurried around shouting to one another to bring "_them_" in.

"Mrs. Petrelli!" The maid's worried voice made its way into her ear. She reached out for the older woman before she fell.

"Was that—"

"Mrs. Petrelli, please pull yourself together! This isn't good for your health!" The maid tried her best not to drop the older woman.

But Mrs. Petrelli would have none of that. Outraged, Mrs. Petrelli pushed her away, snatching her hand away that was just in that instant holding her own. Her eyes looked wild.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Was that _my_ _child_ I just heard screaming?!"

The other younger woman looked frightened, not wanting to say a word. But no matter what, even if the maid tried to hide it, it was too late; Mrs. Petrelli already knew. She knew this day would come. She rue the day this would happen. She had warned her husband about this day, and God...here it was!

"Maaaa! We need help down here!" she heard another shakened voice shout. It was her son's voice—Peter's voice. It sounded tear stricken and frantic.

_God help us,_ Mrs. Petrelli thought, staggered, feeling the urge to cry already. She allowed her motherly instincts to take over, and with the small ounce of strength she could muster, she ran passed her maid and to the stairs. Her heart pounding like a drum in her throat; she could practically feel every fiber of it thumping as she ran closer and closer to her new-found destination. She didn't care if she was sick. She could hardly think about that. No, she just ran with only one thought in her mind. _My babies are hurt!_

"Mrs. Petrelli, please don't strain yourself!" she heard the maid shout from behind her. But her mind was far too gone to even listen.

She had made it to the stairs only to discover her children brutally beaten and blooded, alongside two others; one not as bad as her children. The noise of many people talking at once resonated in her ears. But she could only center on the four on the ground, leaving the other males behind her to their own.

"Mrs. Petrelli, we have to help her!" said Ginger in tears, her mascara running wild between her eyes as it smeared her face. She had a large distinctive purple bruise in the right side of her chin, like she had been ferociously jabbed in the face. Her suit was smeared red, like red-wine just like she liked them. But at the moment Ginger disregarded it. Bobby lay by her clutching at his leg in searing pain, but held back his screams with all his might. His face already reddening from how long he held in his breaths, suffering from the pain his leg caused him. Cursing his frustrations out, he gasped out, spewing saliva from his lips in rough pants. He saw stars.

"Ra...hah...hah...hah! Mrs. Petrelli, you gotta help her," he said breathing hard; his leg forming a scarlet puddle under him that cascaded from his protruded leg. He miserably looked up to her. He looked like at any moment he was about to pass-out.

"Ma! Help her please! Melody...she was burned bad trying to save me," said Peter, looking and feeling utterly horrid.

Melody was thrashing wildly from the acute anguish it suddenly brought her. It was so _excruciating_. She mildly bit into her lip, as tears suddenly marred her face, causing her lips to bleed from the pressure she gave them. Her head lay on her brother's side. She held his hand, exuding a bone crushing pressure on it; however, he didn't complain. The suit jacket her brother had placed on her to cover her body slid off revealing her grazed body to the world. Her back resembled Freddy Krueger's face, disturbing and over cooked till it looked black and raw. But she could care less about that. All she could think about was the suffering it brought her.

"Melody!" Her mother ran to her side, examining every inch of her and finally saw her back was burned to a crisp, and her shoulder wasn't looking any better. A pool of blood was beginning to surround her. Mrs. Petrelli panicked as she watched her daughter unable to help. _I don't know what to do! This is too severe even for me!_ She thought_ I don't know what to do...! _Nevertheless, if she didn't think of something quick, her baby was certainly going to die.

Melody looked like she were about to faint. Her face looked sickeningly pale, much paler than her usual creamy color. Her typical rosy cheeks—gone, replaced by large droplets of cold-sweat; she looked absolutely feverish. And the sizzling pain radiating off of her back wasn't helping her case.

"Somebody...bring me the phone, quickly!"

A thug hurriedly scurried off to get the phone for Mrs. Petrelli. In a matter of second he came back with it and handed it to her. She quickly dialed a number, and pressed the phone to her ear. It rang three times, before someone picked it up.

"Hello?" spoke a raggedy old voice through the other side.

"Miss Saylim...I need your help," Mrs. Petrelli said over the phone, sounding dreadful. The phone shaking in her hand, it was a surprise it hadn't broken by how hard she held it.

There was a pause on the other end, before they spoke again. "I'll be right there." The other line had cut, hanging up.

Mrs. Petrelli dropped the phone and went back to the children, doing what she could with what she had.

After a while of patching them up and placing then in the infirmary in their home, Mrs. Petrelli sat between her children, sniffling from all the weeping she had done. Why did her children have to be like this? Why couldn't they be normal children and stay away from this type of dangerous life? Why did her stupid husband have to bring them into this kind of life style so..._openly_? She teared up some more. She felt so small and helpless, like there was nothing in the world she could do for her children. And her husband wasn't even here with them, too busy with business elsewhere.

"Ma...you don't have to cry...we're alright, Ma." Mrs. Petrelli had heard the tiniest murmur come out to her and turned to it, to the person behind it.

She stared into beautiful bedridden blue orbs.

Her eyes watered even more until it was blinding. "How can I not cry when I found both my baby's battered to the ground?" She caressed Melody's cheek, her voice sounded old, like she had a cold and her nose was stuffed.

"...But I'm okay ma, really—"

"Don't lie," came another more angry voice from behind them, his voice cracking some, somewhat like it were dry. It was Peter seated on the other bed beside them with his arms crossed. He had bandages all over his face and body. His eyes held this dark defiance to them that it was just simply too hard not to read into it. He was lucky he was just bruised and nothing more lethal, like broken ribs. Ginger lay right cross from him in another bed, alongside Bobby who was sleeping like a baby now, his foot wrapped up in a leg cast and hanging over his plush bed. The bleeding well-kept in place. It was no wonder it wouldn't be, after all Mrs. Petrelli wasn't a doctor for nothing now was she.

Melody and her mother looked at him. Peter stared back at her furiously.

"...Why'd you jump in? Why did you save me?"

"Peter," said his mother, appalled.

"It should have been me that should have been burned!" He ignored his mother, pushing a bit off the bed, to face all of him to her, to Melody as he spat spitefully at her, but low enough where only their mother and she could hear. His muscles hard and tense from under him from all the pressure he exuded on them.

His stare grew harsher, as did his words. "_I_ should be the one screaming my lungs out, not _you_!"

"Alright that's enough!" His mother got off her chair.

"Ma," he and Melody said, quietly.

"Now, I don't want to hear that kind of talk, you hear me!"

Peter glared, but grunted in agreement, turning away from them and lying back down; his back to them.

"Yeah," he said, "Sorry." Of course he didn't sound so sorry.

_What was his problem?_ Melody thought, livid. _It's like I try to help the guy, but every time...it always seems to backfire on me..._ She wondered if maybe it was just her. But then shrugged it off, not caring. He just always seemed to be in a grumpy mood when things didn't go his way. It pissed her off, to the point where she wanted to tell him to just go suck it and tell it to someone else who fucking gave a flying fuck, because she sure as hell didn't! And yet, Melody still had that small part of her that whispered to her in her mind, a reasonable voice that said 'He's just worried is all.' That small part that spoke kind and loving words about her brother, and which showed her his good points...

She hated that part.

At that instant the door creaked open and in came in a potty looking old woman. She wore an old woven flowered hat and a long purpled dress, with black dahlias drawn all over it in patterns. She walked over to them, strangely, making the room feel quite eerily; her hand softly grazing the plush beds as she passed by them. She had this serene look to her as she walked, ignoring all but one, Melody, who lay the farthest in the room from the door. Her purple eyes holding that liveliness about her, like she was from some other world that Peter and his mother could never understand, but Melody could. Everyone turned to her.

Melody bit her lip. _God, I hope she doesn't hurt me too bad, _Melody thought, eyeing the woman warily.

"What seems to be the problem?" She came to Melody, her voice as warm as a spring's breeze, but Melody knew better. She could see it in her eyes that she was anything but warm at the moment. She may be able to fool humans, but she could never fool Melody's eyes. Inside she was a storm of rage.

"Ah...I see now." She rested her hand on Melody's wounds, touching them lightly; She stared down at Melody's wounds coldly; Melody spasms slightly at the touch. _Too late!_ She let out a wounded moan from her lips, as her eyes grew wide. The touch hurt her, bad.

"Hey." Peter glanced to the side, to them, confused. His brows inching down so close they almost kissed. "What are you doing…? You're hurting her!" Peter yelled at her, almost coming out of his bed, stirring the others awake.

"Peter, be quiet!" hissed his mother at him, holding a finger to her lips angrily.

"But Ma—!"

"Shush!"

He closed his mouth, obeying orders, but still holding that protectiveness in his eyes as he watched the old woman nonetheless.

"You've burned yourself pretty bad, Melody. How did you do it?" the old lady's voice sounded so far away.

Melody didn't say anything. Sweet pricked the top of her forehead, as she tried to contain her screams. She shut her eyes. She looked sickly white, like she were about to throw up. She wanted to say something, she really did; however, the torture this burning feeling brought her prevented her from doing so. She felt her own teeth clench with one another, to the point that her mouth soon began to feel numb from the pressure she exceeded on them.

"...She tried to defend me from a couple of _punks_ and saved my life in the process," Peter said quietly, feeling guilty. "It's my fault she's like this now." He lowered his head, starring at his legs and clutching his hands, angry with himself that he couldn't protect her. Melody looked up to him through hazy eyes; he stared back, bitterly guilty.

The old woman watched him, but said, "It's not your fault. Things like this happen all the time," she reassured him, distantly. "But I really have to know, who were these _punks_ that attacked you? And don't lie to me now, child. My eyes can never be deceived. They see all." Saylim stared at her, at Melody very intently.

Melody waited. She held her tongue. She didn't want to say. She didn't want to rat on her dad. But did she even have a choice? She knew the old woman was going to get her information one way or the other. She couldn't find any way out, so finally Melody told her. "They were the Redfern's," Melody gasped out, biting her lip again, keeping her stare on the old woman's eyes.

"The Redfern's," both the old woman and her mother said at the same time, recognition filled their eyes.

"Isn't that the family I warned you and your father to stop making business with?!" Her mother's chair scrapped as she got up.

"Yeah, that's them," Peter said, glaring at his sister who tried to keep quiet once again.

"Melody ... What were you thinking?!" her mother shouted at her.

Melody didn't say anything, for her father's sake she would keep her mouth shut. She felt she already had said enough.

"...If it was who you speak of, then you're all no longer safe. You all have tasted the forbidden fruit and saw the Night World...and have _survived_. That being said, you are all being hunted down now," said Granny Saylim.

"What do you mean," asked Mrs. Petrelli, sitting back down, shell-shocked and unhurriedly.

"There is something you all should know, a rule you all should know about in the Night World; two specifically that I should have warned you about long, long, long ago." She gave a graved look to Melody.

Saylim sighed.

"In the Night World there are two known rule. One: never let a human know _they_ exist, meaning people like _us_." She gestured between herself and Melody. "And Two: never fall in love with a human... We've already broken one of those rules." She gestured to everyone in the room, every _human_. "And God forbid the second one from happening..."

Melody and her family let this news sink in, digesting the information they had just received.

"...So that means...at that time, when we were fighting with the Redfern's, and I had transformed ... When Lily had said those words ... 'That is against all Night Worlds policies' ... She meant a human and a Night Worlder conspiring together?"

Saylim nodded firmly, "Exactly; although it is not uncommon for a human to know about Night Worlder's. It still is very much uncommon for a Night Worlder to see humans as more than just _pets_ or _servants_."

"What are you saying?" asked Peter. "That to them we are beneath them just for not having stupid special abilities?"

"It is how you put it," Saylim agreed.

"That's so fucking lame! I could take a whole army of them down if I wanted to, with these two bare hands of mine!" Peter exaggerated offended.

"Peter!" his mother warned. "Don't use that kind of filth in my house!"

"I know it may not be fair, but to them you are merely _weak_—_sustenance_—something to play with just to pass the time ... Never something seen as equals."

"...So then it's my fault that now my family is getting hunted down," Melody spoke knowingly, feeling sickened with herself.

"No, sweaty, no," her mother got up and walked up to her, rubbing her arm soothingly, trying not to touch the wounded areas. "We couldn't have ever known."

"Yeah but I did! I knew! And I put you all in grave danger for it..." Melody protested, sulking. Saylim had always warned her to stay hidden from all of them...but Melody just didn't listen. How could she be so idiotic?

"So what if you did," said Peter finally. "That doesn't change anything. We're still as safe as we always were," he stated matter-factly. "You should now that by now, that the moment our parents decided to raise us—our lives would soon—always be targeted by gang members."

"Yeah, but those gang members are human—"

"But can still be as dangerous as your kind," Peter pointed out.

"Yeah but that's if they know what they're doing."

"And we do." He gave her this look of ascendancy, full of strength. "If they want to start a war, then fuck it—let them come." He held this courage in his eyes that just about amazed Melody to believe in what he said. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

She nodded with him solemnly. But then fell back down again, remembering her pain again. She felt a feverish shrill come over her again. She wanted to cry, shriek out her pain, but refrained from it.

Saylim placed a hand to her head, cool to the touch. "Child...you know what you must do in order to feel better." She reached out an arm in front of her, exposing the blue vein in her pale arm.

Melody shook her head no. "I refuse," she said. She didn't want to do it. She didn't want to resort to that after so long of not having done that. She had restrained herself to the point where she soon didn't need to live off of..._that_.

"Melody, you must. In order to protect your family and be able to fight back when the time comes! You must drink to get stronger," said old lady Saylim. "It is in your blood, whether you like it or not, you were born _special_... A half-breed of two sides of one coin... You've lost a lot of blood as it is. You must drink."

She hated to hear it as it was. She knew what she was—an _abomination_—something that was said to never be able to happen, not even in the Night World. For a vampire and shape-shifter to interbreed and make..._her_, was never heard of. It just couldn't happen, and for her to be able to gain both their powers was far more unusual. Nevertheless, Melody had found that if she refrained herself enough, she could live without that other half—that vampiric half, and live as normally as she possibly could.

Melody smacked her bed with her back palms, childishly hard. "Can't you just make a potion for me to drink to heal?"

"That would take days. Now drink."

Melody gazed at her knowing it wouldn't; her frown strongly in place. But after a while, decided not to argue with her, and finally gave into that burning desire in her throat to drink that red liquid she had gave up long ago that flows in her veins so swiftly, so warmly...so _alive_. She did really want it. She could feel it in the back of her throat as it burned annoyingly. She wanted to taste that sweat warm nectar that pulsed in her veins, to feel the mind of another, to be able to use that telepathic side that lurked within her. Melody let her fangs grow extraordinarily long, and her eyes shine a bright blue-silver, as she let that side take over. She was a beast, a predator...a monster. _It's for my family_, she thought, comfortingly, and bit into the large vein in her arm. The old woman let out a low whimper from her lips from the force Melody had placed on her. She relaxed after a while as Melody continued to drain her from her life force, ravished with that delightful pleasure of her blood that tasted like honey in her mouth. Whirls of colors filled her mind, as she dove into the blood like a pool. Her body was already healing; it was extraordinary how easily it healed once she got her lips stained with red. The front of her burnt flesh wounds, now soft, pink, and new; the bruises in her face and shoulder, little cuts—_gone_, completely gone. She was in complete ecstasy. She heard sounds that were already heightened, heighten even more. She could hear a rhythm, a pounding coming from in her, from in Saylim, it rung all over her, like her veins were strings being plucked or played. She couldn't control herself, the power, the _possibilities_; she had to have more, more, _more_!

_That's enough child,_ said the witch in her mind soothingly, pulling her out of that feared darkness of wanting to drain the old woman. She stared into Melody's eyes as she lulled her with her mind to let her go. After a while of hard mental strife, Melody did so. She looked remorseful, but grateful.

"Mm...I'm sorry." She whipped at her blood-red lips, apologizing to the old woman. Saylim held herself up with as much juice as she could muster. Melody saw this and helped her up, feeling that guilt she felt so much.

"It's alright," Saylim panted. "I just need a bit of rest now, and then I'll be as good as new."

"Then please rest in my bed." Melody moved off the bed for her, already feeling stronger.

"And what about you child?"

"I'm already feeling better," Melody said. Saylim gave her a look saying she didn't mean it in that way, Melody knew. But she still disregarded it. "I think Imma go and take a shower, seeing as I have nothing better to do now."

"Yeah. You go do that, and don't worry, we'll be here healing, the old-fashioned way," said Bobby playfully, cynical.

Melody gave them all a sympathetic smile, leaving Peter for last that didn't even look at her as she left. Her smile faded once she stepped out the room and moved towards her own.

"Oh quiet child!" she could still hear Saylim as she hissed in the room, her voice pounding in Melody's eardrums like she was still in the room sitting right next to her. "I'll be healing you all soon as well, right after I've rested."

Melody walked away, her mind elsewhere. Her thoughts filled with people, faces—her people. One of her men had died today ... She couldn't protect them, all because of those...Redfern's. Melody wouldn't leave it like this. She stood in front of her door. She would get her revenge. She'd see to it that she would. _For Mikey,_ she thought. They had pulled a stunt out there, something she couldn't describe. They had mind-fucked her, and compelled her to do things she would never have done in a fight. It not only bothered her, but it confused her. _Rider_, she imagined his every existence in her mind. He was the cause. He was the reason she was feeling so awful now. He was the one that manipulated her. And she wouldn't stand for it. She buried her nails in the palm of her skin, feeling warmness soon after. She would never let him live after what he had done. For her to let him live, and for him to let her live...and for him to look at her in that way; Melody just couldn't understand. She placed a hand to the door, holding herself up. She couldn't depict these feelings that steered in her body. She could not be feeling this way for a man she barely even knew, barley even met once!

She tried to ignore it. _I'll fight it,_ she thought. _I'll find him again. And this time, I'll kill him!_ He had a power, a strong power of compulsion, and if he could so easily manipulate her. Imagine how many others would suffer under his gorgeous gold stare?!

She opened her door and didn't come out all day after that, seeing as she finally got a break and chose to use it.

After that she took a really long, long shower with a stubbornness that she would not do anything today, not until tomorrow at least. She stood there under the cool flow of droplets falling on her naked body, and just stared at nothing as she contemplated, thinking hard about what she would do next, and who she would go for first...

The next day Melody started investigating, trying her best to find out what she could; however, this would come as difficult seeing as she hardly spoken to Night Worlder's, other than Saylim. And now that she thought about it, for some reason Melody didn't know why she was placed away from the Night World. Why Saylim was always telling her to keep her powers hidden from the other side, meaning the Night World and the human side.

She walked in the long elegant corridor of her home, passing by either goons or maids that greeted her. She'd wave back smiling in greeting as well.

"So the tiger finally woke up," one of the goons would say laughing loudly.

"The tigress is _alive_!" his friend would say, along with him, amplifying the alive part.

Melody would chuckle, shaking her head, walking away.

"It's good to see you all bright and better," another would say.

Melody would thank them, continuing onwards.

She was coming to the infirmary. Stopping in front of its door, Melody gazed at it, at the words that read infirmary. She caressed the red words and the red-cross below it, curved into the door so neatly, and walked in.

Inside was everyone from yesterday, except her mother, who was who knows where. Melody watched as the witch Saylim walked between everyone, giving them something to down as she passed.

"Mel's!" said Ginger cheerily. "You're here!"

Melody smiled to her, and said, "Of course."

She then proceeded to cross her arms, eyeing the old woman like she had gotten caught. "I thought you said it would take you days to make the healing potion?"

Saylim turned to her, her eyes holding this little eagerness in them, like a little dark secret, as she stared into her eyes.

"Oh did I say that? I meant the ingredients would take days to find. But it so happened that I went home, and what da ya know, I still had leftovers!" Saylim smiled to her, a genuine smile that she only ever showed her.

Melody looked at her unbelievingly amused. She then looked to the others. Saylim had finished now making her way to the counter on the far side.

"Where's mom?" she asked.

"She got a call...from your dad, and went out to take it," said Ginger apologetically. She knew what this meant for the siblings. It meant their father would know about their...failure.

But Melody showed no hint of it, of any fear or anger—nothing at all. She just shook her head at that, and then proceeded to turn her head to Saylim. Of course she understood what a big deal this was, this news was. But right now it really wasn't the most important thing in her mind, or so at least she felt it wasn't the most important thing for her. Plus, she also thought _this might be a good thing._ Maybe now it would be easier for her to come out to her father and tell him she wanted out, or maybe now wasn't a good time… Melody didn't know.

"How long will the potion take for them to heal fully?" she asked Saylim.

"For those two," she nodded to Peter and Ginger. "It will take them a day, and for him." She gestured to Bobby. "A week."

Bobby hardly looked ecstatic. "Awesome," he said sarcastically.

"Aw, Bobby, stop complaining," said Ginger, bitingly. Melody could tell she was happy to hear she would be fully healed in a day.

"Yeah, just be proud it won't take you months to heal but only seven days," said Peter very boredly. He was coming back to his old self once again, his unusually calm face back in place. It's a wonder how his face could change to that of full on excitement when in a fight that it was practically psychotic, to that of total laziness when not doing anything. He resorted back to chewing on a toothpick.

He sat up stiffly, grunting lowly under his breath. His shirt slightly rolling up and exposing those oversized blue, black, and purple bruises that layered his body like a second skin, he swung his legs to the other side of the bed. He looked behind him at Mel's, who quickly glanced away to the floor and rolled down his shirt. The tips of his brows lowered, he may look tranquil outside, but inside Peter was like a storm raging with fury. He was still mad. He was going to get those fuckers back, twice as harshly then they did him and his crew.

He looked to Saylim, "Thanks Grams." He nodded to her once, feeling grateful to the older woman. She really didn't have to be helping them, but yet here she was...helping them. And they weren't even from the same side, so to speak. He could hear Bobby arguing with Ginger about her healing in a day and being able to go see that stupid guy after on Sunday. Peter ignored them; instead he kept his focus on Saylim.

"You're one of them...and yet you're still here risking your life to help us." Peter looked mystified. Even though not just moments ago he had just thanked her, Peter still had to know, why?

"Don't be thankful boy. I didn't do this for you, but for the child." she gave him acidic look.

Peter chuckled disconsolately. "Oh right, right. I forgot that's the reason you stick to this family like glue. So does that mean you also see us in that way—as drags of society?"

"I will not lie and say I didn't at one point," the old woman said very seriously. "But I do not, anymore. You could say I learned from my mistakes ... How about you boy? Will you always be looking at my kind with eyes like yours—filled with hate?"

"I've only been giving back what your kind has been showing my people."

The old woman's face slightly loosened. "Not all my kind shows hate to humans, child."

At this Peter looked at her curiously, as did the others. "Is that so...how?"

"How is it you ask," Saylim said. "There are others like myself, like Melody, who see mundane as more than just trash."

"What do you mean," asked Ginger, sitting up on her bed. They all looked fascinated now.

"There is something else I should be telling you all, something considered dangerous to my people," Saylim now had a ghost of a smile on her lips. "You could say this is what you all call karma."

Peter lifted a brow.

"Strange events have been occurring in the Night World."

"Strange...strange how?" asked Melody, her arms still crossed.

"Do these strange events have to do with us humans?" asked Bobby, eating a cookie. He had been idly listening in on the four of them while he casually ate to his heart's content, after all it's not every day he gets to lay down and be lazy.

"Yes," said Saylim.

* * *

Rider sat in an underground café with not very good lighting as the candles around him flickered yellow by the walls and tables. The club, a very unique club, an enchanted club, could only be seen by those with eyes like his own, like his kind, by mystical eyes only. He gazed about him, to everyone in the room that either sat, or danced on the dance floor to some smooth music from the 20's, each with their own kind of supernatural-ness to go about them; his gaze showing much of his boredom. Females fervidly passed by him, looking at him lustfully. Those he ignored the most seeing as they didn't interest him.

He was waiting for someone—for someone he hadn't seen in days actually, and who he really—no more like truly missed. You could say she was the closest thing he had to a real family, rather than Lily, who so claimed to be his sister just yesterday. He exhaled, rubbing his hand through his hair, frustratedly. He couldn't keep his mind off of _her_, off of that girl from yesterday. To think this was what having a soulmate was. His mind was constantly filled with nothing but her. He had never been through this kind of situation. In his hundred and ninety-six years of life, Rider had never had this type of problem with any type of woman at that...and he could say he had been with his fair share of women in his lifetime. It was so crazy, he worried for everything! And even wondered about everything! How was she doing? Was she alright? She looked badly burnt. And then other thoughts like wanting to take her with him, to hold her again, to feel those luscious soft rosy lips in between his own...to see her again. It was maddening! Rider was pretty sure he was going to go insane. And right now, he didn't exactly need that, seeing as he still had to do business later that night.

The doorbell suddenly rang, signaling that someone had just walked it. Rider looked up to see a hooded person walk in. He could tell it was a girl just by her curves and height. She wore dark blue jeans with a leather jacket, and dark gray hoody underneath. The hood on her head obscuring her face from view, to the point that not even he could tell who it was underneath the hood. But then again, he didn't have to, the smell of redwood trees and water lilies clung onto her like a natural perfume, as if she had slept in a den outside in Muir Woods, which Rider could possibly say she probably had.

She came up to him to sit across from him. He sat in a booth farthest from anyone, where hardly anyone would see, or even bother to look at, but still showed enough where he could easily see the front door.

Once seated the girl quickly discarded her hood to reveal long red hair that almost looked like it were on fire and piercing silver blue eyes.

"Hey," her voice sounded kind of quiet and hesitant. Jezebel looked around suspiciously for anyone out of place. Rider amused, looked along her before speaking after her, curious as to what or who she was looking for.

"Hey," he said; his beguilement still showing on his face. He moved in closer as he said, "Who are you looking for?" His eyes tinged with enlightenment. He craned his head up so to see better.

Jez finally turned her scrutiny to him, seeing him for the first time in so long.

"Oh," she said, clearing her throat, feeling embarrassed. "No body."

Rider didn't buy it, but shrugged his shoulders nonetheless. "Alright, if you say so ... Now why is it you called me here so unexpectedly?" He looked at his watch at the time. It was eight at night now.

She laughed nervously under her breath, before her face suddenly went serious, all business now.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot..." She looked tentative, but soon glanced up to meet his golden orbs. "Rider...you know I love you right? And I would do anything for you."

"...Yeah?" Rider stared at her, wondering where she was going with this. "I know...so?"

"So, you know that I trust you, and I know you'd never betray me...right?"

He paused suddenly, crossing his arms uncertainly.

"Right."

Rider wondered, what's wrong with her? Why was she acting so strange...so unlike Jezebel Redfern—a proud vampire hybrid. It was just so unorthodox that Rider just had to ask.

"Jez, what's wrong? Is there something going on ... Are you in some type of trouble?"

Jez after hearing that somehow looked relieved, like she needed to hear that before she proceeded.

"Rider," she couldn't help by say. "I need your help." A pregnant pause, "But first, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

**A.N.: **Thank you for taking the time to read this story!:) I hope you all like it!:D And if you did, or just want to leave a little criticism, please, by all means review and let me know your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3: Doubts, Worries, & Soulmate's

**One Side of the Same Coin**

**Chapter 3: _Doubts, Worries, and Soulmate's_**

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter! Hope you like!

**Summary: **Melody, a Night Worlder born into a human mafia family that hates the Night World with a fierce passion, especially the Redfern family, gets a mission from her father. But what happens when that mission goes way out of proportion and she meets her soulmate that she wants nothing more than to kill and forget, but can't? But what if that soulmate doesn't want her to forget him? How will her family react? How will the Night World? But the better question, how will she?

**Disclaimer: **And it still ain't mind, nough said.

* * *

**Melody:**

A loud obnoxious laugh was the first thing everyone heard in the room after a long sudden pause between everybody. And it wasn't just anyone's loud obnoxious laughter; it was Peter's large hoggish cackles.

"I _so_ didn't see that one coming!" He continued to laugh. It was the first time in so long that Melody had seen him laugh since these past two days. He held onto his stomach tightly, falling back on the bed, and almost tipping over, and without a warning, winced from his bruises. He had totally forgotten about those damned fucking bruises. Nonetheless, he continued to laugh, lowly now, from under his breath. He wiped a stray tear from under his eye. It felt good, for him to laugh like never before.

"Aw, man, I should have seen that one coming! _Karma_—now that's just good!" He grinned lethally. He never expected the words that came out of the old woman's lips. He, at first had assumed it was something much, much worse, but _soulmate's_? Now that was just funny. "And here I thought the playing field wasn't going to be that much interesting!" He watched Granny Saylim profoundly, who didn't look so censer at the moment.

"I'm so glad this situation amuses you," Saylim didn't sound so amused. In fact, she was more than irritated at the lousy boy.

Peter shrugged. "Hey what can I say? I'm just loving the fact that those fuckers are finally getting what they deserve." He snorted. "Although, I'm not so sure I believe this whole _soulmate principle_." He crossed his legs and slouched so his elbows were casually resting on top of his legs. "I mean come on—do you really believe these guys are finding their _'one special person'_?" He stressed out with his fingers. "And they just so happen to be humans?" He looked at her dumbly, expecting an answer. Because in reality, he thought it was all a bunch of bull.

_Pfft! Soulmate's—how stupid._ He couldn't believe it._  
_  
"Well, do you believe in vampires?" retorted Saylim back.

Peter gave her stupid look, before shaking his head. "Nah, now, now that's different." Peter wagged his finger at her. He grinned. "If there's anything I don't believe it's falling in love... It's just not real." He shrugged his shoulders again.

"How so? If the world can have Night Worlder's then why not soulmate's?" Saylim gave him a pleased look. Peter stopped laughing completely, staring at her with questioning honey colored eyes that looked slightly skeptical. It just couldn't be possible. _Soulmate's—love._ It couldn't be! He didn't believe in that shit... And yet he still felt something towards the topic...something he couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Although, I will not lie, we too once believed having a soulmate was preposterous. It was a myth, never meant to happen ... However, things are certainly different now ... It does exist," Saylim continued, not the least bit bothered if Peter was listening or not. She was really more concerned if Melody was listening, which she was; Saylim side-glanced her.

Melody had stayed seated on Ginger's unruly bed with Ginger, silently watching Saylim as she had explained everything to them. She held a small firm hand to her chin, while the other crossed around her stomach, holding her other hand up. She stroked her chin; deep, deep in thought. _Soulmate's? _Why did that word send an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach? She wasn't liking this whole _Soulmate Principle_ very much. Just the thought of it sent nasty shivers down her spine. She instantly recalled gorgeous golden space-filled eyes with little crystals in them of numerous different little colors in them—filled with possibilities. Her eyes grew large at the quick thought. The expression on her face looked appalled. She scanned nervously around like she had done something wrong, and was afraid of getting caught. She shook her head, pushing the thought away. She made a disgusted sound from under her breath, like as if she had tasted something horrid and grimaced. She looked to Saylim. Her ears a little heated. She denied her evil thought of that disgusting man, and focused on the current discussion.

"Because of the apocalypse?" she heard Ginger voice speak up. Melody looked to her. Ginger had been interestedly sitting there beside her with this intrigued face plastered on her profile.

Saylim's vision moved to the other girl beside Melody. "Yes," she said. "Because of the apocalypse many unexplainable things are happening. And if all _five_ of the Wild Powers don't come together to face whatever it may bring, many more unexplainable and far worse things will happen to not only the Night World, but the whole world." Saylim turned her gaze to Melody, almost like she was speaking to her and only her when saying this, like she was just professing her secrets to her. Melody moved her hand from her face and stared back peculiarly.

Bobby lay on his bed thinking that phrase through. "So wait," he paused. "Does this apocalypse also include us humans?"

Saylim and Melody turned to him giving him an 'are you kidding me look,' while Saylim said, "Yes child, it does."

"Aw, now, well that's just retarded!" He crossed his arms angrily. "This dang apocalypse has nothin' to do with us! And yet, those danged bastards still want to bring us into their F'ing war!" He fiddled with his arms. "Now that's just dumb."

Melody ignored him and finally spoke up for the first time in so long, "And you said that so far the majority of Soulmate's being found are by Redfern's, right?" She gulped, feeling this oversized knot in the pit of her stomach, clenching so tight it almost hurt, which was odd, because for unexplained reasons she was feeling uneasy.

Saylim nodded her head, confirming that. "Yes. But it's not just the Redfern's, but many other prestigious families, like the Harman family as well, and countless others, but really, there mostly the main two."

"The Harman family?" Peter looked to the sky in thought for a face with that name. "Never heard of em," Peter indicated after a while of coming up blank.

"Of course you haven't! These are a family of major witches, not vampires or werewolves! They don't just come out openly when doing business with humans ... And if they do, they certainly do a better job of killing someone!"

"Witches?" Melody snapped her head up to her. "You mean like you, Saylim?"

"Yes," she said. For a minute there, Melody looked amazed. _Wow._ But then it soon left as suspicion filled her blue gaze. _Saylim sure knows a lot..._ She watched Saylim more intently this time.

"But they're not all bad. In fact they have started this new group called Circle Daybreak, well mostly because of the children and the resent events that have happened to them, meaning the sudden appearance of their soulmate's."

Again, Peter chuckled under his breath, definitely unbelievingly. "I don't believe it," he bit out foully.

Saylim gave him a hard stare. "Well, that's fine. It's not you I'm trying to convince—it's someone else entirely." She looked to Melody mindfully. Melody stared back at her prudently. Just what was it she was trying to convey? Did she plan on convincing her to accept them—after what they've done to her family? Hell no—she wasn't going to! But Melody still stood with her mouth shut, observing.

Air blew out of the old ladies lips. _I already know what you're thinking,_ _child_. Melody heard her old raggedy voice say in her mind.

Melody's brows twitched down a bit at the sudden intrusion. _Then why bother trying if you already know my answer?_ She sent back impulsively.

Saylim's lip lined and twitched down. _You don't understand child—  
_  
_Well then please, explain, because Saylim, from what I've been hearing from 'a witch' that said to be very 'isolated' from the other Night Worlder's—it seems like you know an awful lot of what's happening today. _Melody stared at her sharply. _Tell me the truth. Do you want me to trust them because you're one of them? Or is there some other reason I don't know about?  
_  
Saylim didn't wavier her stare, it looked as keen and sharp as ever. But Melody was no fool. She could see that other side of her that exposed that little bit of fear. She waited for her answer, hoping she wouldn't get the right answer she _thought_ she was going to get.

_…Yes,_ Saylim sent after a while.

Melody looked a bit taken aback by her answer, like a large telepathic wave had suddenly crushed her, or a large passing train had rammed her. She sharply took in a big gulp of air, and stared at her, begrudgingly.

_So it was true after all then…_ Melody didn't want to look at her. She didn't know what to think about this news. How could she have been so stupid? She had been blind. All her life she was told to stay away from _that_ side by this same woman, unaware that this same woman was with that side. How exactly was she supposed to take this news now?_  
_  
"Aye, are you two having a meeting by yourselves, in your heads?!" Peter suddenly said, annoyed. He had been watching them both for a while, and had suspected there was something going on there, and sure enough, he was right.

Melody ignored him. She held this hurt look in her eyes—like a wounded puppy—like she had just heard the worst news in her life. She wanted answers.

_Then why?_ Her inner voice now held this edge to it. _Why did you keep me away from them if you wanted me to join them so badly? I mean, wouldn't it make more sense if you had just let me live with my own kind from the very beginning? Don't you think if I had, we would be having this conversation right now!  
_  
_It was complicated back then... There were things happening back then that I can't get too into now. _This time Saylim did narrow her eyes away from her, looking around, mournfully.

"Like what?! What was it? Tell me?!" Melody shouted causing the rest to jump on their seats. "You never tell me anything! You always just _do_, without my consent, and then always, always keep secrets from me—!"

"It was to protect you, child!"

"From what?!" Melody stretched out her arms outwardly, questioningly. "You always said that 'it's to protect you!' But yet I don't even know what you're protecting me from!" Melody suddenly recoiled inwardly. She looked hurt and alone. "You have no idea how lonely I've been these past few years, growing up. I thought there was something wrong with me—that I wasn't wanted! _A freak!_ Do you even know how that feels?!"

Saylim inwardly flinched at the words.

"Hey—" Peter prematurely spoke out, feeling the urge to stop this that, for unexplained reasons, felt wrong to him. It was just so abnormal to him—to see his sister and the old hag fighting. They never fought—often—for this long. So this literally felt like the first time. They both cared about each other so much. _The granny was like her grandmother for God sakes!_ He couldn't let this continue. His hand reached out for his sister to stop her.

However, Melody was through with it. She wanted to stop this, before it got too out of hand. Melody, at once got up, collecting her shoes; she gave Saylim one last acute look. "I've had enough," she told her. "You can try all you want, but I will _never_ join anything that has to do with that side," her tone sounded cold to the brim. "They are not my people, not who I grew up with. I am a freak that will stay with the humans because _they_ are my people, not those racist bastards." She moved forward after that, past Saylim and the rest, and left the room entirely, without a seconds thought to look back.

"Melody, Wait!" Ginger reached out to her, looking distressed.

"Mel's! Mel's!" Bobby shouted after her.

"Hey, where are you going, idiot?" Peter was the last two shout out to her to stop. But Melody never came back.

Peter sighed. "...This is such a drag."

A view minutes later they heard a loud roar of an engine as a car promptly sped away. Peter's head directly snapped up, as his wide-eyes looked to the window; he hastily ran to the large window overlooking the large green field patio and saw Melody's new expensive 2014 BMW 8 series hurriedly speed away.

"Shit," he cursed running back, and hurriedly made his way to the door.

"What? What?" solicited Ginger, "What happened?" She and Bobby waited for an answer.

"That idiot is making a break for it, again!" Peter ran out the room, tripping on his feet, he hastily caught himself, and made his way to his room, for clothes.

A door impatiently flew open and out came out his mother, a phone still in hand.

"Who was that?" she raised the question.

"Not now Ma!" Peter shouted, running past her.

"Peter! Where are you going?"

She shouted his name again, but Peter continued to dash for his room and with haste, swung the door open and discarded his old bed clothes and placed new and fresh clothes on. Running back out, he made for his car.

He breathed out rapidly. _Where are you going idiot?_ He started his engine, speeding out of the garage.

* * *

**Rider:**

Jez had said she had something she needed to tell him; however, as she toyed with her fingers feverishly, she waited and thought of how to tell him this news, about everything. And even though Rider was known to be a patient man, he began to grow restless.

"So... What is it?" he asked, prompting her to go on. "What's this big news that you have got to tell me?" He was dying to know. She had looked so troubled before, and still was. Only now she looked like she was going to die for even uttering a word.

She looked up to him, peering at him through her bangs, and then compressed her eyesight to the side of the table, giving it more attention than the outrageously gorgeous man before her—again another very unusual thing for Jezebel Redfern to do, Rider noted.

"I think I found my..." she hushed to a whisper, mumbling that last part, to the point that not even Rider could get the last word...she was that low. Her cheeks flushed pink.

"What?" He craned his head in closer, moving his body so that his chest hovered over the counter. He couldn't hear her, even though she was right there and he had super hearing. "I couldn't quite get that." Jez looked embarrassed. She pouted, angrily. She didn't want to say it again; she was embarrassed as it is. She crossed her arms.

"I... don't want to repeat it," she whispered again. "It's embarrassing," she added in the end.

Rider looked at her funny, and said, "But I didn't even hear what it was."

"Well...that's your fault for not getting it."

He raised a brow. "Are you really going to be a brat with me now?"

Jez looked at him shell-shocked. Did he really just call her that—Jez—of all people! Her blue eyes blazed at him. "I am not a brat!" she spat out venomously.

"Are you sure? Cause you're sure acting like one." He sat back relaxing in his chair as he too crossed his arms. He smirked at her, that smirk that girls would just melt if they saw. He was just so alluringly drop-dead beautiful. It was so hard not to blush in his presence. He was just so good-looking.

"Now stop being a pussy and tell me." That was, until he opened his mouth, and then people found out he was a cocky asshole to boot.

Jez glared at him. "Fine! I found my soulmate! There happy! Ya damned asshole." _He could be such a persistent jerk!  
_  
At any other time Rider would have laughed at her last sentence, however, this wasn't any of those times. He took the news in, swallowing it whole, it left him stunned to the core ... But not just that, he had this other feeling pulling at him—a feeling he could now depict as relief—relief that he was now no longer the only one, anymore.

"You...what?"

Jez gave him another piercing stare and sighed out exaggeratedly loud; she wanted to bang her head on the table. "I said I found my _soulmate_—"

Rider placed a hand up, and distantly looked to the table. "I know what you just said." But it was just the reality of it that surprised him—the basis that he wasn't alone on this.

He had to take a pause—a breather for a moment. He glanced up to her. What was he supposed to say? I'm happy for you? They both scrutinized one another closely—Jez more nervously than he. He frowned. Did she think he was going to scold her or something? If so, then Rider felt ashamed, he lowered his gaze to the other side of the room, focusing on anything that didn't involve looking at her. He no longer held that mischievous look about him, or that flirty expression he usually wore. No, he simply just sat there, seriously observing her. He cleared his throat, and broke the silence:

"...So, for how long have you known?" was his first question, possibly the only one he could think of at the moment. He wanted to know if his was more resent than hers. All the same, he still grilled himself if he should tell her about his discovery as well, or not.

Jez breathed out. For the first time since he had seen her, Jez looked exhausted. "For two days now... It's gotten so bad now; I barely got away from..." Jez hesitated at first, giving him a mindful look, "My uncle." He gave her a confused look. "My other uncle—you know the human one. I'm supposed to be grounded," she clarified for him.

"Oh," he nodded in understanding, "Sucks."

"Yeah."

_So Jez knew for two days_? Not that far from him at all, he considered. He cupped one hand under his chin as he stared at Jez thoughtfully. He felt a smirk begging to come to his lips.

* * *

**Melody:**

Melody drove insanely fast not bothering to check the speed limit. She just flew by every street and corner without a care in the world. She was just too beyond mad now to even think about the possibilities of the consequences. She wanted to get away, to be away from everyone for a while, for they were driving her mad—her mind was driving her mad!

She needed a breather, where she could just relax and no longer think about any responsibilities or decisions she may have to do, for the moment. She just wanted to feel free, away from anything that made her life, at least for a little bit, before diving back into everything again. Just for a moment, she thought; she wanted to be normal. So what better place to be normal then her club, where she could dance all night and lose herself in the sea of people.

She felt the engine as she hit a corner and flew past a red light down Sunset Boulevard, and then turned another left corner down Vine Street. She rode like a racer, already knowing where she was headed, and surprisingly not a single cop was in sight. The many colors of lights hit the hood of her car as she drove passed the countless big buildings. Finally she stopped across the street, where across from her stood a big red building—it wasn't called raspberry for nothing—and by it stood a much smaller, yet fancier tanned building. Her wheels stretched to a stop, right alongside a big squared building with many aluminizing bright-colored lights. It shone like a diamond under a steady light. The sign above read, "White Diamond," in big bright letters. It was magnificent to say the least. Anyone who was anyone would come here, from stars, to business men and women, to thugs and other mysterious people. Of course not just anybody could come in here; it took a lot to get in. And Melody knew when there was a narc, not because she was a Night Worlder, but because it was so obvious when they tried to get in. She had guys littering the whole place, not only in her place, but their base as well, there was no way they were ever going to catch her and her side of the litter slipping. She'd laugh in their faces before that happened. Her team was always ready, and they were just that good. She should know she picked them out herself.

Melody got out of the car. A valet was already ready, standing by her car door, waiting for her to come out. She walked out to the sound of loud chatter from the long line of humans waiting, hoping to get into the extravagant club. She looked at them all, before turning around to face the other direction. There was a fool moon out tonight, she saw as she looked up. Her eyes then slid down to the tanned building; Melody didn't know why, but she always liked to stare at that pretty little building before going into her club, particularly the small black flower insignia that stood out above in between the gold layouts of the double doors. She always stared at that piece fascinatedly, as if expecting something major to come out from in that building. Although, nothing ever did... That is until today.

She was barely placing her large white rimmed sunglasses because of the large amount of light affecting her eyes, and stirred her eyes away from the building to look towards hers, when suddenly she stopped. She smelled the scent of vampires, and perceptively felt a pair of eyes staring at her. Melody's eyes flicked to the source before her now, closely staring at the other side of the street that was just seconds ago empty. Usually, Melody never saw anyone standing by that building, nor coming out. But today, today was different.

Standing right there ahead of her, coming out of the other building was Golden boy and beside him was an unknown..._girl?_

* * *

**A.N.:** Review please. I'd like to know all your opinions about this story, if there is any!:D


	4. Chapter 4: A Tingly Reunion

**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

**Chapter 4: _A Tingly Reunion._**

**Author's Note:** I am so happy people are liking my story, your kind words really make me feel like I am doing a good job, and I really hope I will keep on satisfying you all with this story, and I will try my best not to disappoint.:)

So in exchange please spoil me some more and leave me a review for another chapter!^-^ They pump me up to write more chapters!(^0^)/

Thank you for everyone's support for this story!

**Summary: **Melody, a Night Worlder born into a human mafia family that hates the Night World with a fierce passion, especially the Redfern family, gets a mission from her father. But what happens when that mission goes way out of proportion and she meets her soulmate that she wants nothing more than to kill and forget, but can't? But what if that soulmate doesn't want her to forget him? How will her family react? How will the Night World? But the better question, how will she?

**Disclaimer: **Night World is still not mine, but that's okay, because this storyline is!\(^0^)/

* * *

**Rider**

"Alright, so you have a soulmate," Rider gave her a playful look. "But you still haven't told me who _he_ is... Who's your soulmate, Jez?" Rider had a feeling he knew who it was already; even so, it was always so much fun to tease his niece.

Jez looked a little uncomfortable, squirming in her seat, her cheeks turned rosy red once more. She pouted a bit defensively at Rider, knowing his intentions already. She ducked her head, slightly feeling embarrassed.

"You know...its Morgead."

At the name Rider snorted, "How did I know." Jez shot him a nasty look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well," Rider shrugged. "I don't mean to anger you Jez, but can't you see? It's so obvious."

"How? Can't you see, Rider? It's so impossible for us to be soulmate's! Morgead—he hates me!" Jez still couldn't believe it, the expression showed on her face. "It's impossible for him to love me... He's always hated me." Rider saw the sadness of the news come forth in her eyes; however, he begged to differ. He had always noticed how close those two were: how simply alike they were. Sometimes it even frightened him. "I don't think there has ever been a time we haven't ever fought... We're just not compatible."

"But yet, you still feel it?" Rider said seriously, like as if he understood where she was coming from, only his eyes held something else too, almost like glimmer of hope. Jez had never anticipated how real those words sounded in that moment. She couldn't deny them, when she knew for a fact that she too felt that pull with Morgead at that time. She could still picture that silver cord that connected them to each other.

She took a pause. "Yes."

"Then it's settled. You may think you're both different from each other, but to everyone else, you two match each other perfectly. You're two pieces of the same puzzle." He lays his cheek on his palm dully, staring off into space. Jez noticed how he seemed to be doing that a lot, but that wasn't all she noticed; she noted how he sounded as if he were clarifying that to himself, rather than to her. Nevertheless, Jez felt completely at bliss now that she had her favorite uncle back to throw her problems at, again.

However, Jez eyed him warily. There were still his peculiar actions that caught her attention, which were just so unlike Rider, the magnificent clown that he was.

"Rider...is there something you also have to confess?"

"Hm?" Rider turned to her a bit taken aback. He was playing with a quarter, when he heard her question. "Like what? Do I look like I need to confess?" he asked whimsical. A waitress came then, placing down their orders. Rider smiled to her, winking at her. "Thanks love." He really wasn't interested in her, but it was always nice to be gracious with a lady.

Still, he should have expected this; she took it the wrong way. The girl giggled, licking her lips lustfully and whipping her black hair behind her shoulder, "Mhm, sure, anything for you Rider." She bent down so her uniform's shirt would expose her breast more. She got closer to him, giving all her attention to _just_ him. "If you need anything else, please, don't hesitate to call," she said. Rider just smiled, innocently, so innocent, it had to be fake. "I'll keep that in mind then," he said, before the waitress proceeding off again. She gave Jez a long look. Jez made sure to flip her off, and made extra sure the girl saw.

Jez smirked at her, "Slut." The girl held an offended look as her mouth fell open. She quickly stoppered away not daring to say anything to Jezebel Redfern, whose eyes burned with this want for a fight, begging her to start something.

Rider snorted, bending his head down in his arms as he saw their little interaction, covering his laughing face from view. He had to hand it to the Gods—he loved this! That girl's expression was to die for!

Jez's profile had this disappointed look to it as she turned back to Rider. She expected more from that slut, although she really shouldn't have. "What an annoying bitch." She looked to Rider, scrunching up her face in distaste. "Why do you even bother with those loose bitches anyway Rider?"

He shrugged his shoulders amusedly, not the least bit affected by her words. "I get bored, and they are my only entertainment before I get bored again, and I have to find something else to interest me." He got closer to her from his seat as if he was going to tell her a secret. He motioned to her, with his finger, to get closer to him. Jez did so, interest filling her profile. "After all," he began with a whisper. "I've lived for a very long time." His explanation was so simple and straight to the point that Jez rolled her eyes at that, amused. And here she thought she was going to hear something interesting. She should have known better.

She snorted, moving away. "Tell me something I don't know." She shook her head. "Anyways, as I was saying before," She went back to their previous conversation.

Rider snapped his fingers, thoughtfully. "Ah, yes! You were saying you believe I have to confess; although, I have no clue as to why that is...?"

"Yeah, well about that...for some reason you look extra livelier than usual...so I assumed."

"Really?" Rider smirked. "Do I? Am I glowing too?" He was being an ass again, Jez knew.

Jez stared at him blankly, before sighing and giving him an exhausted look, rolling her eyes at him.

He chuckled. "Alright, alright..." He grew serious, somehow, like he had been thinking about this for quite some time, and it was finally showing on his face. He looked to the corner of the wooden table, rather than her. "I've also found something."

Now Jez was looked shell-shocked. Jez wanted to know what he found. Was it something to do with the wild powers and he just so happened to get more information than her, than she had anticipated... Or did it have to do with something else, like a soulmate perhaps?

Rider looked up to her, and stopped her before she could even say anything about his confession.

"I don't know for sure if I'm right... But I'm going to find out."

"But what is it?" she looked passed his hand and to his face, pressing him to tell her. He was always so mysterious, always keeping secrets to himself, and never sharing what he found or what he felt because he was always too worried that if he opened up to just about anyone, he would be betrayed... And Jez could understand; she knew how awful his past had been. For a his father to give him up so easily—as a gift, and abandon him so easily, and give him up to Hunter Redfern without a simple look back to his son... Now that, Jez could never understand...

Rider hesitated, before moving in closer. Jez knew that this meant he had something very secured to say. The act made Jez move in closer as well. She waited.

"...You see," a sad smile played across Rider's face, a rare thing to see, Jez thought thunderstruck by it. It was very unusual for Rider to show this side about him, who hardly ever showed his real emotions to others, other than his joking side or solemn side, but never his true feelings, unless you were someone like Jez whom he saw as a friend, and ally, and a family member. "There's this girl that I've met, and I feel she's my..._soulmate_."

"That's great, Rider—"

"Ah, wait, but there's more." His profile looked disturbed. "It's not that simple Jez, cause you see, this girl is no ordinary girl, nor is the situation we've met in—_ordinary_."

"I'm confused...is she human?" Jez moved in closer, feeling slightly fearful of his replay, because Jez was half human, and Rider knew this, for she had confided this to him.

"No, she's a shapeshifter."

Jez looked troubled. "Okay, well, isn't that a good thing? I mean, I know our society sees them as nothing but scrapped meat that we could throw around without a care in the world, but still, is it really that bad?"

Rider chuckled humorlessly, "That's not the problem, Jez—trust me, that fact does not bother me."

"Then what?"

His expression grew serious. "She's not ordinary because she's helping humans, and before you bring up Circle Daybreak—it's not the same thing."

Jez absorbed this news like a sponge. She looked absolutely interested in their conversation.

"She's a shapeshifter that doesn't belong to the Night World at all. She wasn't born one of _us_—she was born one of _them_."

Jez now looked disturbed, she looked away from him quickly, looking everywhere but him; she shook her head confusedly. After a minute of taking this in, Jez's gaze came back up to him.

"...You mean like a lost witch?" Jez asked.

"Yeah, something like that, only she's not a witch, but a shapeshifter."

"But—how weird—for a shapeshifter to live and be raised by humans...that has never been heard of in the Night World. At least I've never heard of it." she thought back, trying to find a time that she had, but she found none.

Rider laughed lowly, and said, "Yeah, I know. But that's not all." He sat back in his seat again, feeling comfortable now. "I don't know if you've heard, but recently Hunter Redfern has been making business with humans—which is unusual of him to do, and those humans so happen to be thugs, who, apparently are very good at their job. Oh, and also have done business with the Redfern's before—and _survived_."

"What!" Jez was completely taken aback. "How?" She slammed her hands on the table. Jez didn't bother to look around to see if she had caught anyone's attention in the bar, for she was too into the conversation to look. Jez couldn't help but think how simply amazing these humans were, and wondered why she hadn't heard of them before. She would have attempted to take them out a long time ago, if she had known ahead of time, when she was with her crew. When something completely different dawned on her. "Wait—don't tell me. Rider, is this girl in this gang?!" She looked upset.

Rider didn't say anything, but he didn't have to, his face said it all. "Are you serious?! This situation is definitely not normal!" Jez whispered, squabbling.

"I know." He thought back, "And I've already pointed that out in the beginning."

"And has she...you know, killed anyone recently?" she gestured about them, in their surroundings.

Rider knew what she meant. She was asking if she had killed any Night Worlder's. He crossed his arms, breathing out. He closed his eyes. "Yes," he said after a while.

"Yes! Are you for reals?" Rider didn't give anything away. Jez breathed, calming herself, before getting back into this conversation again. "Rider—you do know what this means, right? She's killed our own kind, for _them_—for a _human_, and in our society this could very well lead to death!"

"I know."

Jez sat back now. She looked exhausted, like all this news put a big toll on her. She thought she felt a headache coming along. She pressed a hand to her head. "Maybe we could do something about this ... I've been recently working with Circle Daybreak, and they've been helping people with situations like ours—maybe they could help."

"Would they help knowing that a shifter has killed many of _our_ kind, for _humans_, and might very well kill them, if given the chance?"

"Is she really that bad?"

"I don't know, maybe... I've only met her once, and she looked very intimidating."

"Really," Jez said, "How so?"

"Well for instance she and her team of four took down our small army, and not to mention burned part of Lily's face." Jez smirked at this part, while Rider looked just as pleased. "She isn't so happy about this by the way."

"I bet. Lily's probably throwing a temper tantrum to her daddy right now, as we speak."

Rider faked surprise. "How'd you know?"

Jez and he laughed at that. "Well, I have to say, Rider, your little mate sounds badass. However, I kind of feel bad for you. I doubt she's going to accept you so willingly like your _other_ playmates."

He chuckled, "You and me both. But when has that ever stopped me before? She's my soulmate, meaning she belongs to me, whether she likes it or not—she will realize it soon enough." Jez could see the determination sparkle in his eyes.

"Wow. Now don't you sound so dominatrix," Jez teased. "I've never seen this side of you before. You're so demanding—I kind of like it."

He laughed. "Just let your boyfriend hear that, and he might just slit my throat in my sleep."

She giggled. "I wouldn't deny he wouldn't."

"See?" Rider snickered. "Even you see it, and you seem so fond of it too." He flipped the coin he had in the air, before placing it back in his pocket. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, now that we know about our struggles in living in this world, you said you had something you needed help with—and I doubt it's because of your obnoxious boyfriend, is it?" Rider lifted a questioning brow at her.

"Sort of, and he's not my boyfriend," she shot back.

"No, that's right—he's your soulmate." He smiled at her falsely.

Jez glared at him. "Don't be an ass." She looked out to the groups of supernatural people enjoying themselves on the dance floor and bars. An old blues song was playing, making the place feel like it were from a different older era.

"Not long ago, the council had heard news about a wild power presenting itself, by a certain source, that source had been Morgead trying to get some kind of pen-ship from the old kooks." Jez looked back at Rider, watching his reaction to everything she was saying very carefully, because with Rider, Jez could never tell what he was thinking, most of the time. "I was sent in by Circle Daybreak in order to save the wild power, before the council found him or her and slaughtered the wild power, destroying our only hope of survival in this world. However, when I got there, not only was Morgead's lead slightly off, but the person he thought was the wild power, was no such thing."

"So now your back to the beginning again?" Rider put in after.

"Yeah."

"With no leads at all?" he asked again.

"No, that's the thing, we have a clue; the only problem is it's a tape." Rider lifted a curious brow. "A tape of an incident that happened not that long ago, that came out in the news."

"Okay."

"And in it, the wild power unleashes its power to save this little girl."

"What?" Rider was left opened mouthed. "You saw it?" His butt was slightly off his chair. He had only ever seen the wild power in action once, and that was years ago, by one man only—the only wild power Hunter Redfern has by his side right now. _Delos._

"Yeah, in the tape a blue fire comes out, protecting the little girl. That's why we assumed it was the child protecting herself, but we were wrong."

Rider put a hand to his chin. "And you said this was in the news, meaning it was viewed by countless?"

"Yeah. I know where you're going with this, Morgead and I have thought about the same thing, and have come up with the same conclusion: the wild power can teleport its power somehow to any place they like, meaning we've got nothing. The only way to find out who it is, is by going to the TV station and checking how many people viewed the news that day, and then going to everyone's door to find the wild power—which would be completely crazy."

"It would be," Rider agreed. "But that would be a good way to go about it."

"Are you crazy? Don't you know how many people watch the news? It would take days, years even before we ever found that person, and we don't have that kind of time!"

Rider hardly looked like he was paying attention to her; he was too lost in thought to listen. Why hadn't he heard of this beforehand? He was a strong member of the Night World, almost as big as Quinn and the rest of his _"siblings,"_ and yet he hadn't heard a thing about the council finding a clue on a wild-fire, which was insane, because while Quinn was known as Hunter Redfern's right hand man; Rider was known as Hunter Redfern's left hand—not that far apart from Quinn. He then thought how long it had been since Quinn was said to have disappeared after attempting to kill Hunter with his said _"human"_ soulmate. Maybe that was why he hadn't heard from the council recently, because Redfern was now suspicious of any revolts against him, and he felt Rider would be one of those people planning one, which was logical. Rider has always despised Redfern, and Jez knew this; it was never really a secret. The only reason he ever stayed around was because of "family obligations," because he was _given_ to the Redfern family as a sign of _loyalty_ from his father's side, which was fucked up, but that was life back then, and still is now.

Rider finally decided to look up to her. His golden orbs held this fire in them as he stared into Jez's blue ones. "Can I see that tape?" he asked her.

"Are you saying you'll help me?" she asked in turn.

He smiled, "Of course. An opportunity to take down the devil of this world has presented itself before me, and I'm not about to hesitate to take it."

Jez snickered. "I thought you might say that." She slid out of her chair. "Alright, but I doubt I'll be able to show it to you today." She checked her watch, which read 12 o'clock, midnight.

"What's wrong?" Rider eyed her and her watch. "You already passed curfew?" He grinned at her, showing her his pearly whites and a bit of fangs as well.

"Shut up...I snuck out, so they technically don't know I'm out."

"Then why do you look so worried?"

Jez breathed out, "Because, I have this annoying cousin that's very persistent to catch me."

"Really?" he looked interested. "Does she have a name?"

Jez glared at him. "Jackass, you already have a soulmate! Leave my cousin alone!" Jez hissed at him.

Rider chuckled under his breath. "I'm just playing!"

Jez huffed, crossing her arms. "You better be."

"But, since you're out here, why don't we go pay a visit to Morgead? I can always reschedule my meeting for next time." He shrugged casually, finding this much more interesting.

"Right now? It's 12 o'clock! And this is Los Angeles! I have to be at home at a certain time in San Francisco!"

"We'll get a plane there," Rider shrugged.

Jez paused taking this in. She glared at him. "I hate rich-asses like you." She didn't sound so hateful, but merely envious.

Rider snickered. "So what do you say, let's go?" He placed his arm around her shoulder, walking away and making his way out of the bar, nodding to the guy at the door.

Jez grumbles a "fine," as their cool bodies step out into the night. The night lights of the club, and the sound of people talking across the street waiting patiently for their turn to go into the club, hit his ears. It wasn't always like this, before the club that stood before him used to be a parking lot, a lonely area in Los Angeles. However, some random idiot decided to place a club in front of "The Black Lantern," the bar he had just come out of, and made a big hit with it after, which was fine with him, because the more grub the better for him and his people.

"Great," he smirked down to Jez.

Suddenly the sound of an engine resounded in his ear drums, as a fast BMW drove down the street, and squealed to a stop before them, across the street from them. A person walked out of the car. He thought what nerve this guy had, trying to act all cool and shit.

Rider looked up and instantaneously lost his smile as he saw who it was. He came to an abrupt halt. Okay, so it wasn't a dude. What would have been the odds of them meeting each other again, and so soon too. The girl standing there looked the same since Rider had first seen her, and she was as solemn as ever, he thought. He looked her up and down, and with a wash of relief thought: no bruises, no cuts, no burnt meat, no nothing, which was awesome. He was glad to see she was all healed up.

Nevertheless, even though he was excited to see her, a part of him was still very surprised. Her name slipped through his lips without him knowing, "Melody." But, if there was something that had changed, Rider had to say that her eyes had. They looked fiercer.

She heard her name; Rider knew she had, and he knew she knew he was there. It wasn't her imagination. She knew, and yet, she still didn't make a move. Rider found this kind of odd. He at least expected her to attack now. His eyes moved over to the crowd of people still standing by the club doors, in a line, still hoping they'd be let in. _Maybe,_ he thought, _she wasn't moving because of those humans?_ It was certainly a possibility. His vision moved back to her. Melody's eyes were no longer on him, but below him, to the side of him now.

Rider looked down and cursed. He had forgotten about Jez being there with him. He gently pushed her away, moving a couple steps away from her and rubbing a hand through his hair, nervously, trying to look as normal as possible, before looking back to Melody. She didn't look like she cared; in fact she wasn't showing any type of emotion under those glasses, which kind of bugged Rider. He made a clicking sound under his breath, annoyed. He debated whether he should grab Jez and kiss her or something to see if he'd at least get a reaction from Melody or not. No, but then that would earn him a killer sock to the face from Jez, and Rider really didn't want that.

Then the most unexpected thing happened. Instead of coming towards them, cause Rider was pretty sure she wanted to kill him for what happened in the warehouse the other day, Melody turned away from him and Jez, and showed him, _them_ her back, as if she hadn't seen them at all. She threw her keys into the hands of the valet boy waiting for her to get out of her car and walked into the club doors casually, like she owned the place. The bouncer let her right in with no complaints.

Rider's face hardened in deep thought. _Maybe she did own the place?_ He took a step towards the club. Why did she ignore him like that, so simply? Rider had no clue, but he was going to find out. He planned on going after her.

Jez gave Rider a questioning look. "Rider, what's wrong?" He stopped; he hadn't noticed he had moved.

"Uh," he turned to her, his expression showed that he had forgotten all about her. He debated whether to tell her, and finally came up with a conclusion. He grinned, like he had no worries in the world. "You know what, I just had a thought. Why don't you go on ahead, and I'll meet up with you tomorrow, at Morgead's place." He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a few hundred bills and with his other hand, lifted her hand and slapped the bills in her hand. "After all, we wouldn't want you getting in trouble or anything like that, now would we?" He pushed her along, to her bike.

Jez was very confused; she tried to protest. "But you don't even know where he lives."

"I'll figure it out."

"But what if you can't find it?"

"Then I'll call you."

"But Rider—"

"No buts, I'll just see you later." He smiled falsely down at her.

"Rider!" She turned around aggravated. Just what was his problem? What suddenly made him change his mind so unexpectedly? But before Jez could ask him, with a simple, "Bye Jez!" Rider was gone. He had disappeared, only looking like a golden blur, before he was gone, completely.

He left Jez somewhat opened mouthed. She shut her mouth, looking pissed. Jez stood alone in the dimly lit parking-lot behind The Black Lantern, sincerely speculative. She thought, again, how unusual he was acting.

Rider didn't waste any time. Quickly, he made his way to the crowded door of the club, but before he could get in, the bouncer placed his thick hand in his way.

"Name," the bouncer ask.

Rider looked past his hand and at the door. His mind jumbled with many ideas of her. She was right there, right through that door, and all he had to do was get past this guy. Rider finally looked up to the guy, and with a wicked smile said, "Rider, Rider Herondale."

The bouncer barely scanned the list before saying, "Sorry man, but you're not on the list. You're just going to have to go back to the back of the line like the rest." He was about to push Rider away with the one hand he had up, blocking Rider from the club doors, when Rider's perfectly strong one stopped him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, did you say I'm not on the list? Would you mind checking that list again, I'm sure it was a slight mishap from your end." Rider fervently stared into the large dark male's darker eyes, compelling him. His pupils dilated as he stared into the big man's eyes.

The bouncer looked dazed, and like a robot, he didn't even bother looking at the list, but rather agreed with Rider's commands and said automatically, "Oh, I apologize, Mr. Herondale. I had no idea it was you waiting to get in. Please go right on ahead." He removed the red band in Rider's way and let him through, through the door, like as if he knew him, although he didn't. But that never stopped Rider. The crowd mumbled from behind him, wondering who he was, and just how important he was.

"Yeah, and don't ever forget _who_ I am, got that. You should feel ashamed for forgetting my oh-so-beautiful-face," Rider stated pretentiously, going along with the scene, snickering inside. He liked the idea of this big guy kissing his ass; it was just so much fun.

"Oh yes, yes, Mr. Herondale, I apologize. I'll never forget from now on, I give you my word, Mr. Herondale." The man bowed his head to Rider as he left. _I bet_ Rider's subconscious thought.

Rider snorted at the man's words as he went in. _Mr. Herondale, who am I my father?_ He shook his head at the thought almost laughing even louder. That would never be. He'd hang himself before that day could ever be.

Inside, in the halls, Rider walk through a dimly lit passage way. Bright blue and white techno lights flickered from the walls, aluminizing his golden features. It was pandemonium inside there, music streamed through the room from large surround sounds way inside. It was so loud he could feel the whole building shaking. He passed groups of people while walking in. A couple even stopped, tripping on their feet as they slammed their drunken bodies on the lit wall, furiously kissing each other, they looked like they were about to do it right there on the wall. He walked pass them, ignoring them. His sole purpose was to find her. However, in between that walk, his view from before him expanded as soon as he came out of the foyer. A crowd of people jumping and dancing filled his vision. It was both extraordinary and exciting; it looked like a rave as he saw people joyously swaying their sweaty bodies to the music's tempo. In that instant he thought, this is going to be interesting. He looked up to see caged women in only tiny lairs of clothing dancing and sliding down poles in ways he thought was impossible for humans. This club wasn't half bad, he finally concluded, looking around, interestedly. It looked like a dome, a crystal cave of some sort that sparkled like a diamond. Black and white was the number one color in the room it seemed, besides the silver that shown in the place.

At once he regained his focus and began to look for his little bright blue-eyed kitten. He moved through the crowd, searching for a familiar dark head of hair with a very distinct small frame and great curves. He hadn't made it far when, suddenly he was grabbed from the neck from where he stood by the pitch black entrance and got dragged away, to the shadows, and pushed to the wall. He hit the wall, bone crushingly. He grunted from the impact, and glared at his assaulter. If it weren't for his sturdy physic, he was sure he would have broken something.

Melody stood before him, growling and exposing her teeth at him; her eyes mad with rage. She tells him that it's good she found him so quickly, but she still wanted to know why he was following her. He could have left at any moment once she had gone inside, but he didn't. Melody wanted to know why.

To think she would meet this guy so soon. She had been dying to see him again, so that she could personally rip his jugular out. But out of all the days, she had to meet him today of all days, when she desperately just wanted to relax and leave her mind, and not focus on anything at all. Well, that's what she gets for running away from her problems like she had.

She repeated herself, "Answer me, Night Worlder. Why are you here," she hissed in his ear, she slammed him on the wall, again, from where she held him. Rider sighed heavily. Did he really deserve this kind of abuse from this small thing? He was still appalled by her strength and statured. She didn't look like she could hardly hurt a fly; she just had one of those faces. Of course he didn't miss the name she called him. It somewhat bothered him that she didn't see herself as one of _his_ _kind_, when she _was_ one of his kind.

All the same, Melody was very aghast by his next words. Without warning, Rider said, "Do I really need a reason?" He quickly recovered from the hit. He smirked down at her. His face mare inches from hers. "It's because I wanted to see you, _doll_." He held back his chuckles at her cute face. She looked absolutely lost. He didn't need to read her mind to know that she wanted to know more. "I knew that if I had left, you would have followed me after anyway, and try to kill me. Although," he added smugly. "I doubt you _would_ have, nor _can_." He was very confident about this.

Melody, however, was not liking his arrogance, and held his neck even tighter, growling in his ear, she said, "Oh, but I beg to differ." She, on the other hand was confident she could. She kept telling herself she could, like as if she could make herself believe it if she said it in her mind over and over again. She wasn't going to be made a fool of, not again. She'd rue the day if it did happen again. But no matter what, she was still powerless under his intense stare, and she still couldn't understand why! _He's manipulating me. He's manipulating me. He's manipulating me,_ her subconscious kept telling her.

Rider continued to chuckle under his breath, his golden eyes shimmering with humor. "Then what are you waiting for? Do it, because if you don't, people are going to start thinking you're coming onto me right now, _doll_."

Melody looked around her now, realizing the situation she was in now. Humans watched them as they stood, definitely too close to be called spacious. They looked like lovers about to get down and dirty.

How had she missed that? Her face heated up, and it wasn't because of the humid area. Growing frustrated, Melody pushed him farther in, to two very distinct elevator doors. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. But if she was going to kill him, she'd rather kill him somewhere where there weren't any witnesses, thank you very much. Plus she had a feeling he was going to follower her anyway, which made her job slightly much easier. She pressed a button, and waited for the doors to open, once they did, she pushed Rider inside, and walked in after him. People still continued to look at them, knowing full well what they expected _would_ happen. Rider grinned devilishly handsome to some girls outside the elevator who watched the pair in envy. He pretended to tip an imaginary hat at them and mouthed a "Next time ladies." He winked at the girls that pouted disappointedly, wanting to go with him instead of Melody.

Melody smacked him upside the head, telling him to stop it as the doors closed. Rider rubbed his head begrudgingly. Inside she took out a key card from her pocket, and slid it on a slot right beside the numerical floor buttons. They suddenly began to move upwards. As they waited, the small space began to feel uncomfortable. They both tried their best not to look at each other, Melody more so than Rider. At two occasions Rider opened his mouth to say something to her, but closed it right away, feeling too uneasy being with her. He blew air out of his mouth as he rubbed a hand through his hair. It was unusual for him to be feeling this way, he could say this was a new experience for him—feeling unsure of himself when with a woman.

But after a while, Rider gained his courage again. He asked her, "Why didn't you do it."

Melody didn't look at him, and responded with, "I have no idea what you're referring to." She chose to stare at the numbers on top than Rider, also feeling this uncomfortable surge go through her when standing by him. She was beginning to feel dizzy, kind of cluster-phobic. She thought _it's happening again._ Her stare intensified. _And it's all because of him._ But even though Rider was feeling that same jolt, Rider knew what _this_ was, so he wasn't as scared as she; in fact, Ride embraced the feeling.

"You know what I mean ... Why didn't you kill me when I told you to?" He knew why—he hoped he knew why. But most of all he wanted to hear why she didn't do it, from her lips.

Melody didn't respond for a while just watching the numbers, until finally, not finding any way out of it, she said, "I didn't do it because there were civilians watching." She turned to him just when the elevator tinged, signaling that they were there at their destination. She showed him this face that read 'isn't it obvious?' It disappointed him. He was expecting so much more—and why was he? Rider had no idea. It wasn't like he wanted to ask, but more like he felt this urge in him like he had to do it. The elevator had went up to at least three floors and stopped at the fourth, before Rider and Melody could finally get off.

"You didn't really expect me to be so dumb as to kill you in front of all those people did you?" She had this smugness about her. Her eyes gleaming with mischief—like the Cheshire cat. Her words held this purr to them as she spoke. "I maybe a tiger, but I'm not stupid."

She walked away from him—sauntering away from him—simply looking like a tigress, Rider felt. He followed after her, watching her every move, not cautiously, but more like fascinatingly; everything about her just intrigued him to the point of catching his breath, it was extraordinary. When unexpectedly, Melody paused mid-way through the room—it was a very large room, with soft brown oak wood, with, mostly everything either white or black furniture, except for some pillow cases—which were red; or frames—which were gold.

Melody tilt her brown head to the side, scarcely noticeable however, Rider only perceived it because of his heightened eyesight. He watched every detail of her like an artist first examining his model. Every detail captured his attention, like how listlessly her feather soft chocolate hair fell down her shoulder in little waves, or how teasingly her neckline looked to him then as she turned her head his way. Or even how her sapphire blue eyes looked so delicate and big that he just felt like kissing them—all of this came into his mind as he watched her, it practically took over. He watched as she lifted a perfectly lined brow at him.

"How stupid do you think I am?" she asked suddenly, her voice field with this blame like he already had done something wrong, which was weird because he hadn't, or at least he felt he hadn't.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Melody's eyes grew impetuous. Rider lifted his hands and shoulders. "I meant I expected a much...different answer other than the one you just gave me, doll."

Melody wanted to backfire at the nickname, but refrained from it as she listened to his words. "...Like what?" She turned her back to him, making her way to her table. Her face held this panic in it, kind of like she knew where he was going with this. Again, the idea of the Soulmate Principle came into her mind. Melody kept telling herself, _no, it couldn't be._

"...I don't know—maybe your true feelings." He walked to the window that overlooked the magnificent city. Lights sparkled from across, looking like stars, only they weren't, they were buildings—a work place—someone's home. It was breathtaking, a beautiful sight indeed. His golden orbs turned to her, connecting with her blue ones, which looked extra bright that night. For the first time since Melody had met this man, his eyes held this seriousness about them. "Like for instants, how you really felt," he said to her, his voice so warm, so desperate. He wanted something from Melody, but Melody couldn't grasp just what that was! She couldn't understand this feeling, this pull that kept tugging at her to get closer to him. Maybe it was wrong of her to have brought him up here, where she would be with him, all alone. She took an instinctive step back.

She avoided the question. "I already told you my reason. Now let's cut to the chase, why are you following me?"

"I already told you that too." He grinned at her. He took a step with her, "Because I wanted to see you."

Melody looked stumbled. She felt heat suddenly coming to her cheeks. _What was this man saying! Because he wanted to see her...!_ _Was that even a good reason?!_

She cleared her throat, and said, "Why?" She tried to make her voice strong.

Rider chuckled at her, turning from her and sitting on a plush couch like he owned the place, his expression suddenly changing again. _What was it with these men and their bizarre emotions_? Melody thought as she watched him. She remembered Peter and his sudden changes too, and thought how weird men were. But even so, she relaxed a bit because of the act, feeling slightly relieved. But it didn't last very long.

"Don't you know, or are you just messing with me?" His eyes twinkled like he had a secret only they knew. But that was the thing; Melody didn't know...or did she? Melody's throat suddenly felt dry, she gulped to clear it.

"I-I don't." She glances away, uncertainly, unsure of herself.

The room suddenly went quiet, to the point that Melody had to glance up, wondering why it had. Rider had gone extremely quiet. He had a frown on his face, as he sighed out. He looked disappointed, but Melody didn't know why on earth he had! _Was it something I said?_ Melody's subconscious thought, but then stopped, she had caught herself. She was getting those bizarre feelings again, and this time she was feeling concerned..._for him?!_ This was definitely not how the conversation was supposed to go! It was she that was supposed to ask the questions, not him!

Rider's eyes flicked to her, the coloring now holding a deeper tone in them. "I had a feeling you didn't," he said. Melody's expression changed from that of concern to non-understanding. What did he mean by that? Melody watched him. His gaze then lingered around the room, for the first time looking at everything, the smile coming back to his face again.

"I have to confess, this is a nice place you got here, doll." He sat back humored once more. "Don't tell me you own the place?" He chuckled under his breath, crossing his leg over the other. He was changing the subject, Melody knew, but she wasn't about to point it out to him; instead, she decided to play along with his little phony game of pretend.

"Actually, I do." She didn't showing anything; she was playing this game good, keeping her poker face just as strong as his.

This gained his attention even more. He flicked an interested eyebrow up at her. "Really?" his voice sounded husky. "Not your families, but yours?"

This time Melody gave him a 'what do you mean' look. "Yes. All of it—every bit is mine."

Rider now had a mischievous look on his face, "How interesting." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "And how, may I ask, did you gain this place? I mean you must be at least fifteen years old." He motioned to all of her with a swat of his hand.

"Seventeen," Melody corrected. "I'm seventeen years old, and how I got this place, well let's just say I did a lot of par-time jobs in my years as a child."

"Is that so?" Rider suddenly appeared in front of her. "Well isn't that just...nice." He moved his fingers along her hair, removing a stray hair from her face. Melody was overcome. She shivered, staring up at him. Why was she letting him touch her so...freely? Mentally Melody wanted to swat at his hand; but physically, Melody couldn't. It was like there was a part of her that didn't want to, that wanted to let him touch her. She was not in command anymore, but now he was. It frightened her. She didn't want this!

He got closer, but instead of kissing her, like she thought he was going to, he shifted, towards her ear, kissing it lightly, and then whispered something into her ear, but they weren't sweet words like a normal person would say.

"How many of our kind have you killed to gain this place, doll?"

Melody's eyes widened, and pushed him away suddenly, that remark got her to move. He stumbled backwards, but regained his footing, looking at her bemused.

"Bastard," she said. "You make me sound like a murder!" she spat at him venomously. "What I did and how I did it, is none of your concern! Besides it's not like those bastards didn't deserve it. They knew what was coming to them the moment they decided to go against us!"

"_Us_? You make it sound like you're one of them," Rider retorted. "You do realize you're not a human, right?"

"I may not be a _human_, but I am also not one of _you_," Melody rebuked, spitefully.

"...Don't lie to yourself, doll."

"Don't call me that! _I_ am _not_ your doll! _I_ am _not_ your friend, nor am _I_ one of _you_!" That was it. She rushed at him, crushing him under her hold, on the couch. She let out a tigers roar from her lips. Her canines extended to abnormal lengths. From the back of her mind, she could feel that tingling-ness she had once felt from touching his skin. She tried to ignore it, preferably by picturing his death.

"I've been waiting for this day... The day I could get you under my hold so that I could personally kill you, and watch as the life in your eyes slowly faded away completely." Melody sank her claws more into him, cutting through the soft lair of his skin. That rush of electricity skyrocketed up her arm. She still tried to ignore it, but the feeling was beginning to intensify gradually. She bit into her lip and waited for a reaction to come out of him, but none came. Rider was as cool and collected under her hold, like, as if he weren't being punctured by her nails. Her mind was beginning to feel the side-effects as well. Was he beginning to manipulate her, already? _Just how does he do it?_ She thought, frustrated.

"Go ahead do it," he told her, catching her off-guard. He held this discontent in his eyes now, his mask now coming down from his face. There was just no point in hiding from her, he thought.

"Why, why won't you freak-out?!"

But the better question was why was he looking at her like that? This wasn't the first time he's looked at her like this, and those eyes—they always made Melody feel guilty, almost like she were doing something wrong. He always looked at her like she was in the wrong, not him. It confused Melody. She hated it! But most of all because she didn't see fear in his eyes, usually that's all she saw when fighting an opponent. Maybe that was what it was. Maybe the reason was that this was the first time someone wasn't begging for their life, since Quinn, who got the better of her in the past. She was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

"Because, I have faith that you won't do it."

Melody's eyes widened. "Y-you're a fool!" How could he possibly have faith in his own killer? She was going to kill him! There was no denying it! She was going to do it. So then, why was he being like this? _He's crazy!_ Melody thought.

"You're crazy!" she spoke out loud.

"Maybe, but I've been around this world for far too long to even care anymore," he stated solemnly.

"So, if you feel you can—go ahead and do it." Rider spread-out his arms, dejectedly.

Melody couldn't believe her ears. Was he serious? Just what kind of enemy was he? He definitely had a mental problem. He had to be insane! And yet, Melody felt this tenderness inside her for him. She couldn't grasp these scary emotions properly. They were just so unlike her! They made her and her body feel dysfunctional. The hand she held between his neck began to shake, and without her consent, her grip loosened. She was scared. This was a whole new environment for her, one her cat-like senses could not analyze with a swift precision. She was completely lost in this new environment she placed herself in. The feeling began to show on her face, and she felt a type of danger about him, one she could not defeat. She thought she could, she thought she could master her own feelings, for the reason being that they were her own feelings. But she was wrong. She couldn't face this man, for he had a power over her so strong that she couldn't fight it. She couldn't break the chain that bound her to him. Her instinct screamed at her to run away, quickly, before anything happened that was, now, out of her control. She felt that pull to him again, and saw this thick silver band connecting them again as tiny little shocks sparked between them and the cord. She felt lost and frightened. She didn't know what this was, nor how he was doing this to her. It freaked her out. And like a frightened kitten, she tried to pull away, but Rider held her arm, pulling her in place. "Don't fight it," he whispered to her like last time. Melody didn't know what was going on; she didn't. Her eyes were wide like a frightened stray forever lost in the big bad world. She didn't want this, but part of her, part of her did, and this part confused her even more. Her heart throbbed at his closeness; she felt like squeezing it to ease it.

"W-whatever you're doing to me...s-stop it," her voice wavered. She didn't know what sorcery he was playing at, but this was low, even for his kind.

Rider frowned at her thoughts. _I'm not using any type of magic on you, love. Trust me. This is completely out of my control too._ And the funny thing was, Melody believed him. She could sense his words were censer. There was no hint of a lie in them, and he was just as appalled, only he was, in some ways, more prepared than her, and for this reason Melody still kept her guard. She wanted answers.

_Then why don't you look just as frightened as me!_ Melody shot back. She was delving into unknown territories, in her mind as she was connected with him. The image swirled with many bright colors as she floated in a dimension far past her boundaries. She could feel his feelings just like as if they were her own. She felt: fright, curiosity, eagerness, longing, and most of all happiness and acceptance; all of which she could not understand.

_Because, _she heard him send to her, _you don't know how long I have longed for you—for this day._ His words enchanted her, and she could feel the feelings that came with it. They made her heart swell with happiness. Suddenly an image flashed in her mind of a young boy, around the early 19th century, that looked so much like Rider only younger, with a tight complexion. He looked perfect and poised as he stood in front of a man, in a black suit with shorts that reached above his knees, and a red bow. The man he stood before had fiery red-hair, with chilling hawk eyes that resembled Lily's so much. He smirked down at the boy frighteningly, as he gestured for him to follow along him. The little boy looked back, sort of like he were looking back at her, but Melody knew better. She knew it wasn't her he was looking at, but someone else entirely. For the first time, Melody could feel something else other than fear in the boy, as she watched the glimmer of sadness play across his eyes. He, for the very first time, felt alone in his life, as he was instantly given away. Melody was shocked. She was going to look more into it, when Rider suddenly pushed her away; forcing her out of his memories.

_How awful,_ she thought, sympathizing with him. She felt guilty for reading his mind without his permission, and felt she had to apologize.

_It's alright,_ he thought, grateful that she didn't criticize him.

Melody then wondered why he had suddenly thrown her out. She felt his sad smile again. _It is not something I show to just anyone, love._

She blushed. _Right. Sorry. But you have to know I didn't mean to pray...it just suddenly fell on me, you know._

Rider chuckled, _I know._

This was so unusual for Melody. Who would have thought this would have been the outcome of her death sentence for him, from her. This was definitely not how she pictured all this. An image of her now ruined perfect plan came to mind. She felt Rider flinch at the disturbing image of his dead face in her mind.

_How could this have happened?_ She wondered. She had so many questions swirling in her mind, since she already knew he wasn't compelling her to feel this way.

Rider understood right away where she was coming from, and he was about to answer her question, when suddenly Melody's keen sense got a whiff of something strong and explosive. Her mind was instantly pulled away from his as their minds separated. Melody glanced up to the elevator doors as it suddenly made a ting noise. The doors soon opened after to reveal a ticking case.

Her eyes widened into saucers at the sight of it. _Shit!_

"Bomb!" she heard Rider's voice.

* * *

**A.N.:** Hope you liked it!3


	5. Chapter 5: Peter Wait!

**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

**Chapter 5: **_**Peter Wait!**_

**Author's Note: **Well, this is a somewhat short chapter, but it is needed for the next chapter to come!^^

**Summary: **Melody, a Night Worlder born into a human mafia family that hates the Night World with a fierce passion, especially the Redfern family, gets a mission from her father. But what happens when that mission goes way out of proportion, and she meets her soulmate that she wants nothing more than to kill and forget, but can't? But what if that soulmate doesn't want her to forget him? How will her family react? How will the Night World? But the better question, how will she?

**Disclaimer: **Night World is still not mine, but that's okay, because this storyline is!\(^0^)/

* * *

"Bomb!" she heard Rider's voice as he tackled her down to the farthest corner as the last second ticked off, exploding the whole place. He grunted as she and Rider were pushed back and out of the shattered window from the hot combustible air that blasted out at them. Melody felt Rider arms securely sling around her waist. He held her tight to him as he grabbed a hold of the edge of the now shattered window as he clung onto it like a chimp before they both fell. His fingers bleed from the windows shards that littered the gapping window, and also burned from the flames. He bit back his yells of pain and held on tighter.

Melody stared down at the ground full of now rushing civilians as they ran for their lives away from the danger. Humans rushed out of her club pushing and screaming hysterically as she wondered, in the back of her mind, what just happened?

Her hair blew in front of her eyes as she saw a familiar car park by the curve recklessly. It was Peter. He quickly got out of his car and stared up at the huge mess that used to be her beautiful club. He looked shocked up at her and shouted something, but Melody couldn't quite hear him as her ears continued to ring from the loud explosion. Astonishment was written all over her face as well. Rider began to move as he pulled her up, and pushed himself up as well. He placed her down on the ground, looking exhausted. Soot and debris covered his face and hair as he stared down at her. He examined her, making sure she wasn't injured in any kind of way.

He came close to her and patted her shoulder with his good hand, asking her if she was okay.

Melody didn't answer. She was still shocked, but not as much, she had quickly recovered and glanced about at her place; everything was gone, blasted away, blown to pieces. There was not a single speck of her quarters that she knew of. Her expression instantaneously changed as it grew fierce.

"Who did this...!" she spoke out loud. She was mad with rage, "Who the _fuck_ did this!" She stood up and turned to Rider. "Was it you?! Did you plan to do this to me all along?" she felt outraged. All the feelings she had felt in their mind-link, gone. How dare they come into her territory and destroy her property! This was definitely out of line! She was so angry, she wanted blood.

Rider lifted his hands defensively, and shook his head. "No! I never even thought about it. It's just not my thing." Melody still looked half skeptical. He breathed out, staring at her. "Doll, if I wanted to kill you, I would have personally done it right here right now," he spoke quietly, trying to sound reasonable. He made a very good point. If he did want her dead, he should have done it when she was most vulnerable, on top of him.

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise. Melody gave him one last look, before turning away from him; he seemed to have been doing the same. They turned to the same direction. Listening to a very distinct sound that sounded like nails scraping the marbled floor outside, like an animal running real fast. It was enough to distract them from each other, in some ways. She heard loud barking as bodies hit themselves on the walls of the hall behind her crispy, burnt to the brim secret door. Kind of like they were chasing something and fighting and they were too big, so they crashed into the walls because of that, or like they were running blindly.

_Werewolves_, she thought pissed.

WAM!

Someone had slammed their body into her door that leads to a secret staircase in the corner. She turned to the source, along with Rider, who stood slightly in front of her to protect her; however, Melody didn't see why he had to do that when she was perfectly capable of defending herself.

WAM!

It happened again. Suddenly, two werewolf bodies flew through the door, falling to the ground, dead. The bodies stunned the pair, but not enough to drop their guard. They both waited for the real reason these two flew through the door. At first Melody thought it was her brother that brought these two down, but that soon changed as she saw who walked in through the opened area.

"Rider, are you alright?!" asked a slim and fit red-headed girl. The same red-headed girl Melody had seen with Rider earlier. She held a silver stake coated with blood. Melody figured it was to defend herself, but against who? Was it for her? Melody had to admit it was a smart idea since she was a shifter. But that only made Melody believe she was coming for her even more.

Melody growled, _so it was her that did this to my club!_ She was about to spring when Rider grabbed her, knowing full well what she was thinking.

"Melody wait! She was not the one that did this to your club!" He held her in place; nevertheless, it was hard because she was very strong to hold down. He had to use more effort.

Melody glared at him. "And how do you know she didn't? I can't just take your word for it! I don't even know you!"

Rider groaned exhaustedly. Why did she have to be this way? Even after she had gone through his head and back, and had seen that he meant her no harm, she was still being a pain and didn't believe him. Rider just couldn't understand this. His mate was really a pain sometimes, he thought.

Jez took a defensive stance seeing the shapeshifter trying to attack her. "Rider, what the hell is going on?! What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time? Is she the one that did this to this place—to you?"

"What the hell do you mean did I do this to MY CLUB! Are you insane? Would I really do something this absurd to myself?" Melody really wanted to hit her now, not because she felt she did this, but because the girl asked such a stupid question.

However, Rider still held her back. "Jez! You seriously have bad timing, and your questions aren't helping the situation either! Why are you here? I thought you were going home, idiot! Aye, don't bite me!" he screamed to Melody this time, who was currently trying everything possible to get free.

"Then let go, goldilocks!"

"I will if you promise to calm down, and not attack _my_ _niece_!"

This stopped Melody. Her back grew stiff, and she looked shocked, but soon recovered, growling out a "Fine!"

He released her. Both of them looked exhaustedly at one another, scowling at one another. They both huffed, looking away.

Jez watched the scene in disbelief. It almost looked like a scene out of a comedy. She tried desperately not to laugh at the two that looked and acted so alike.

"What!" They both snapped at her, wondering why she was looking at them the way she was.

"Nothing," Jez lifted her hands in surrender. "It's just, you two act so alike, it's kind of funny." She snorted.

Melody and Rider held horrified and incredulous looks about them. Her words were definitely not true. Them two were nothing alike—nothing! Rider and Melody gave each other hesitant looks, before quickly glancing away.

They both said in sync, "What? No! You've got to be kidding me!" Only Melody sounded more disgusted by the news. It was definitely not possible. They were nothing alike!

Rider cleared his throat to ease the tension in the room that had suddenly suffused. "Anyway," he began. "What are you doing here, Jez?" He wondered in the back of his mind if she really did have anything to do with the bomb, for a moment.

"What do you mean 'what are you doing here, Jez?' I'm here because you were acting super weird, and I wanted to know why!" She huffed crossing her arms. "Is that so bad? I was just worried about my uncle. And now I can see why." Jez gave Melody one cheeky-look over.

Melody was about to retort that she had no fucking clue about what the hell she was referring to, when Rider stopped her.

"Yeah, but did you really have to follow me? I mean what about getting home earlier? What if you get caught?"

"Oh please. In this type of situation, my human uncle is the least bit of my worries," Jez waved his questions off.

She then grew serious. She spoke after, "Even though you said you didn't want me to come here, I'm glad I did. If I hadn't I wouldn't have caught these two running up here madly, and the other guy who had placed the bomb in the elevator."

"You caught the guy?" Melody asked, astounded. "Where is he? Is he one of these guys?" She kicked one of the dead dogs that had morphed into humans again. Their blood littered Melody's black burnt floor.

Jez shook her head. "No, the bastard got away before I could catch him. But I did see his face for a moment." Her expression said she knew him.

"And you knew him?" asked Rider.

"Oh yeah."

"Who was it?"

"Was he an old friend of yours?" Melody held an 'I ain't playing no games' look.

"Heck no," said Jez; she looked to Rider. "It was Landon."

Rider bit out, "Landon! I should have known—that fucking bastard." His face read irritation.

Melody didn't look any different. "Landon—who's that?"

"He's this pesky idiot from Circle Midnight," Rider told her.

"God he pisses me off," Jez agreed.

Melody on the other hand looked just as angry, but lost. She lifted a brow to show this, and Rider saw it. He began to explain, "Oh yeah, you don't know about these things, huhh?" Melody shook her head no. "Alright then, how to put this..." He thought for a moment. "Circle Midnight is one of the two main witch circles—well, three now, and it is known to follow the rules of the Night World more thoroughly compared to the other two circles—not that Circle Twilight doesn't—but it's more of the fact that unlike Circle Twilight or Circle Daybreak, Circle Midnight _despises_ humans." Rider watched Melody's reaction carefully as she waited.

She didn't look so pleased to hear this, nor as pleased to hear that one of these Circle Midnight fuckers got past her guards. She would have to be extra careful with these bastards now, she thought.

However, one thing had caught her attention. She glanced up to her soulmate, "Circle Daybreak? I've heard about that group."

Rider looked surprised. "You have? How?" He gave her a skeptical look. He seriously wanted to know, but he was worried it might have been from a tortured source.

Melody rolled her eyes at this, but said, "From a _friend_." She didn't say anymore, this catching Rider's attention even more. He tried to act as uninterested as possible. "Does this _'friend'_ still happen to be alive, or has he or she been set free into the afterlife already?" He tried to sound as smooth as possible in order not anger her.

It didn't help so much, because Melody slightly growled at him. "No, _she's_ not dead! _She's_ still alive!"

"Ah, so it's a girl huhh?" Now, Rider thought, they were getting somewhere. "And is this girl either a Night Worlder, or human?"

Melody gave him an annoyed look. "_That_ is none of your concern."

"I'm just trying to understand you a little better." Rider lifted his arms defensively. "I mean at one point you say you hate the Night World and you would never have anything to do with it, and then the next thing we know, you're all buddy, buddy with a Night Worlder, or so I'm hearing from your own lips."

Melody scowled at him. She stood defensively away from him. Just what did he want from her? What was he trying to prove, that she wanted to be one of them? Never.

She breathed out irritably, before glancing back up to him. Even though he was a pain, Melody could feel from within him that he really did care about her, and his words were censer. But even so, Melody could not comprehend _why_. She pouted slightly. She looked much calmer now. She glanced away from him, slightly hesitant, but conceding. "She's..._different_."

Rider was surprised. He didn't expect her to actually confide in him and tell him something about herself. He expected her to end it where she had. Maybe they have gotten somewhere today, he thought, slightly glowing.

He didn't want to pray as much too scared that if he did, she would instantly close herself from him. So he was careful and slightly hesitant with his next words.

"Different...different how exactly?"

Melody glowered at him, but still said, "She's different...because she's one of the women that raised me... She's _family_."

"...I see."

"And I haven't known about Circle Daybreak for long, I just learnt about it today actually."

"Really? Wait—don't tell me, is she the girl you were telling me about Rider?" Jez looked dumbfounded at the realization that this was _the_ _girl_; this was the lost shifter.

Melody looked to Rider, thunderstruck. "You've spoken about me to others?"

"Yes, and no," Rider answered both of them uncaringly. He turned to Melody. "I've only spoken to three people about you. Once was with both Lily and Hunter Redfern...because of, well...you know." He quickly changed the tide by then adding, "And then with Jez! But that's it, I swear!"

"Hm... Is that so," Melody looked away from him to the crispy door.

Jez on the other hand looked ecstatic, to think she would meet Rider's soulmate so soon. She wanted to know more about this girl that was kind of no different from her. But right now was no time for that as they began to hear the sound of sirens not that far in the distance.

"…We should get out of here before we get locked up for being in the scene of the crime," said Jez.

Rider shook his head, agreeing with her. "Yeah," he said, turning to Melody, waiting for her answer.

Melody wavered, but soon also nodded with them; although she was very much against going with them. But she had no choice; she wanted to know, who was this Landon that dared to come into her club and destroy the place.

Rider smiled at her, and said, "Well alright then." Quickly, he grabbed a hold of her hand before Melody could protest, and followed after Jez who ran out the door. He pulled her along. Melody looked shocked. A couple of times the thought of wrenching her hand out of his grasp passed through her head as they ran down the row of stairs, but even though it did, she couldn't do it. So instead she held his hand too. She blushed feeling somewhat embarrassed.

But Rider felt differently. He had felt the small pressure and couldn't help but smile a bit at the gesture. Of course Melody couldn't see the smile. He was happy to see that they were both progressing.

They hit the last set of stairs before the team suddenly stopped. Melody barely stopped on time before she almost collided into Rider. She placed a hand to the middle of his back seeing as he was a whole chest higher than her, and ask, "Rider, what's wrong, why did we stop?" She moved her body to the side to see passed his body to the cause.

Melody stopped dead on her tracks as she saw _why_. Her eyes bugged out.

"Um, well, that's why," Rider pointed to the person blocking their way. "It seems we have stumbled ourselves upon a guest," Rider said jokingly.

Peter panted out of breath as he stood below the staircase staring up at them. His hair stuck to his forehead as his amber-colored eyes landed on Melody's form as he screamed out her name in shock, "Melody!"

His eyes then descended upon Jez and then Rider. "_You_!" He looked outraged.

Rider sighed, "Oh boy."

"What the hell did you do to Melody?!" Peter charged at Rider.

"Peter, wait!" Melody got in front of Rider seriously thinking about taking the hit for Rider, of course she could never fathom why.

This caught everybody off guard.

"Mel's," said Peter, she could hear the question in his voice as to why she was doing this, for Rider, and the slight hurt in it as well.

Melody felt bad. She wanted to tell him she was alright, but before anything more could happen, and before she could say anymore, Rider covered her from any on coming assault from Peter.

This angering Peter even more. "What the fuck do you think you're doing…?"

"Protecting her," Rider retorted just as passionate.

"Peter, wait!" shouted Melody, placing her hands out in front of her and Rider.

Peter's eyes blazed with anger. There was absolutely no stopping him. He was going to beat that mother fucker to a pulp! And Rider was prepared to defend her… What was Melody to do now?

She had to do something quick, before these two got way out of hand, right here in her clubs hallway… This was certainly not good…

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it. Review please.:)


End file.
